Beautiful Disaster
by I'm At My All Time Low
Summary: Before Nessie was born Leah left La Push and she returns eight years later with a son named Anthony and Leah doesn't know that Jacob imprinted on Nessie. Jacob learns that Leah is back, but he does't know about Anthony, how will he take it? Blackwater J/L
1. Prologue

A/N: So, here's a Blackwater fanfic, only because I'll put Jacob with ANYONE but Nessie. Plus Jacob x Leah is adorable! Anyways this is the prologue and Leah's POV, enjoy peoples!

**Leah's POV**

_I sat alone with tears running down my face and I heard a rustle in the bushes and I jumped. I saw Jacob walk out from bushes and he sat next to me, I could tell he had just as sad as me about Bella getting married; only I was sad about Sam and Emily's engagement. He looked down at me and smiled a half hearted smile._

"_What's wrong, Leah?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Yes there is, just tell me."_

"_Well, I'm happy for Emily, but I still…"_

_I started to cry silently and he pulled me into a hug and I cried into his shoulder as he mumbled comforting words to me. He just felt so right to me, I remember falling asleep on his shoulder and when I woke up I was at his house on the couch and I got up and went into the kitchen. I saw him at the stove attempting and failing at making pancakes; I took the spatula and began a whole new batch._

"_Thanks."_

"_No problem, I didn't want your house to burn down."_

"_Ha-ha Leah, you're funny."_

"_Am I? I get that a lot, thanks."_

"_Why you…"_

_I snickered and put the pancakes that were done on a plate; he took them and shoved them down before I got the second batch done. I felt him leaning over my shoulder and staring at the pancakes._

"_You're in my personal bubble."_

"_Am I? Oh well, because your personal bubble smells good."_

"_Pig."_

"_No, wolf."_

"_Go sit down, maybe your puppy instincts will kick in when I say 'sit boy' and you'll listen."_

"_Har-dee-har-har, last time I checked you where a puppy too."_

"_Nope, I'm older then you, pup, so there that makes me alpha."_

"_Only alpha female."_

"_Its okay pup, no hard feelings."_

"_I'm not a pup, I'm the alpha male."_

"_Okay, okay, I'm only pulling your leg, so serious."_

"_Yeah, yeah."_

_I placed the second batch of pancakes on the plate and smacked his hand before he could touch them._

"_Ow! What was that for?"_

"_Is Billy here? He needs to eat too."_

"_Actually, no he's at a meeting."_

"_Okay, you may take this batch and remember I like to eat too."_

"_Sure, sure."_

_I cooked up six more batches and I only ate three pancakes out of all of the pancakes. I was cleaning up and due to my full hands I couldn't see the floor and tripped on spoon I must have dropped. I started falling and Jacob caught me, luckily the plates were plastic._

"_Oh good thing the plates weren't damaged."_

"_You almost split you're head open and you're worried about plates?"_

"_Well, uh, yeah."_

"_Leah, you are hopeless, you know that?"_

"_Yes, I know, I am quite hopeless."_

"_Yes you are."_

_He released me and helped me pick up the mess and I remember my face feeling really warm, warmer then usual._

"_Leah, are you getting sick? Your face is a bit red."_

"_I'm fine really, just tired, you know how that is, patrolling takes a lot out of a girl. I'm losing my beauty sleep."_

"_You look fine to me."_

_I turned redder, damn his charms, wait no! He has nothing to do with it, I'm just getting sick. Yup, I'm only getting sick, that was it._

"_There you go getting red again, is anything wrong?"_

"_No, maybe I need a run, so I'll just go."_

"_Let me come with you."_

_Dammit, he can read my thoughts in wolf form, crap I'm screwed. So I just nodded numbly and went outside and went wolf. I tried to block him from head it didn't work at all._

'_**Leah is this what's been bugging you?'**_

'_**Uh, yes, I don't know but you make me feel less depressed.'**_

'_**I get that a lot, well; maybe you just need to be around a happy person.'**_

'_**Or wolf in our case right now.'**_

'_**Yeah, yeah.'**_

_Pretty soon I felt myself getting over Sam and I noticed Jacob was getting over Bella; we had helped each other out. One day things lead to other things and a few weeks later I began feeling sick, throwing-up and what not, so I went to the Dr. Cullen and he told me what was wrong. Then and there I decided I had to leave, I didn't want to ruin Jacob's life, I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself. So I left a note saying I needed a bigger town and left La Push._

--------------------

I sat remembering those wonderful and not so wonderful events from eight years ago. I walked into my kitchen and poured myself a cup of tea. I saw Anthony walk in and he hugged me.

"Hi, mommy."

"Hello, Anthony."

I also had to use sigh language just in case he didn't have his hearing aid in and I smiled at him picking him up and ran my fingers though his hair.

"Today's my birthday! I turn seven!"

"Yay! Want to visit Granny?"

I signed using my free hand and watched his expression change and he nodded yes. I told Seth and my mom about Anthony and I told them not to tell anyone else, normally they would come here, but today I wanted Anthony to see La Push before his sugary just in case it didn't work out well. Since he was born premature he ended up having a hole in his heart, he understands things quite well about his condition.

"When are we leaving, mommy?"

"Once I get the bags, so go wait in the living room."

"Okay, mommy!"

I went to get the stuff thinking of ways to break it to everyone that I have a son.

----------

**Behind the scenes…**

Benehime: Dun, dun, dun, dun, duuun!

Jacob: You have issues.

Benehime: YOU'RE UNCLE JIMMY DEAN!

Jacob: You know what I'm leaving.

Benehime: Bye douche bag!

Jacob: Whatever, you complexion whore.

Benehime: Only when I'm being a fan girl!

A/N: So does anyone likey? The idea has been in my head for awhile and sorry for OOCness. Bye-bye now!


	2. Jacob, meet Anthony

A/N: OK second chapter Jacob's POV! So enjoy.

**Jacob POV**

I sat with Nessie on my lap and she was playing with my hair, I was slightly distracted, and Seth told me that Leah was coming to visit. My beautiful Leah, wait no, Nessie was my one and only, only Nessie. Yet, I could only see her as a daughter, after all I was there since she was born, I couldn't change from a father figure to a lover. She saw how distracted I was and kissed my cheek.

"Jake, baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just an old friend is coming to visit and I haven't seen them for eight years."

"Oh, when will they be here?"

"Well, her mother told me around three thirty."

"Your friend is a _she_?"

"Well, yeah, its Seth's sister."

"You mean that Leah chick? That real pretty girl with the almond shaped eyes, that I saw a picture of hanging up in your living room?"

"That's her, but I'm sure she's married now, after all it's been eight years."

"That's good."

I could tell she was jealous and she was right Leah was all those things, plus more and then I saw Edward glaring at me. I had forgotten he could read my thoughts, well now I was screwed. It wasn't my fault that I saw Nessie as a daughter and I had more romantic events with Leah. I heard Edward growl and Nessie looked at him.

"What's wrong, daddy?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, okay, daddy your eyes are getting darker, maybe it's time for you to hunt again."

"I'm okay, sweetheart."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well Jakey baby it's almost three thirty you should go visit Leah."

"Thanks, Nessie."

I kissed her forehead and got into the Rabbit and drove off towards La Push and I saw a red car parked in Sue's driveway. I pulled up and Seth ran out with a grin on his face.

"Hurry up! Leah just arrived!"

"I'm coming, Seth."

I followed Seth into Sue's house and saw Leah on the couch and I smiled at her. She waved cheerfully, but her eyes looked nervous.

"Hey, Leah, long time no see."

"Same for you, Jake."

I then saw a flash go by and it tackled Leah and she smiled and hugged the little boy that was in her lap. My mouth dropped and she was sighing something to him, so I guessed he was deaf. She smiled and adjusted the braid in the boy's long black hair.

"Jacob, meet Anthony, my son."

"I see, so uh, why isn't your husband here?"

Her smile dropped and she placed Anthony back on her lap and Sue walked in sitting on the couch next to her. Whispering something into her ear.

"I'm not married, well you see…"

"Leah, sweetheart, you want me to say it for you?"

I saw Leah nod slowly and Sue let out a sigh and opened her mouth slightly.

"Well, the reason why Leah had left La Push was because she was pregnant. She told me after Anthony was born."

"Well, whose Anthony's father?"

"Leah, that's not my choice to tell, you have to tell him, Leah."

Leah looked up and spoke in such a low whisper I could barely hear.

"Mom, I'm going to tell him in privet so watch Anthony for me please."

"Okay, sweetheart."

She took me by the hand sending butterflies though my stomach, her soft skin over my scarred and tough skin. She lead me to the door and opened on went down a path to an old club house it looked like. She sat me down on a stone bench and she sighed.

"Jacob, do remember that _night_ eight years ago when we…"

She blushed and looked towards the woods and twisted her hair between her fingers, I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Yes."

"Well, a few weeks after that I started getting sick, so I went to the hospital to see Dr. Cullen. When the test came back he told me I was pregnant and I didn't know what to do. So I thought of the most logical thing," she took a quivering breath, "I convinced myself I _had_ to move. I wasn't trying to hurt you, but I really didn't have a choice. You were only seventeen years old and had your whole life ahead of you and who am I to ruin that? I really hope you forgive me for running away and for not telling you until now."

Is blaming herself for getting pregnant…wait pregnant…baby…Anthony…that means I'm Anthony's dad? Did she think I would be mad at her for something we _both_ did? I grabbed her hand and she looked into my eyes surprised, I missed her eyes so much, I missed _her_ so much.

"It's not your fault, I would have helped you, and you didn't have to leave."

"Jacob, I have to tell you something about Anthony."

"Yes?"

"He…he has a hole in his heart because he was born two months early and when he goes in for surgery he may not make it. So I wanted to show him where I grew up and meet my friends and to meet you."

For a second I felt my own heart stop and my breath caught in my throat and I saw her crying. The only thing I could really do is hug her to my chest and she cried and I didn't have the heart to tell that I had imprinted. I heard her phone ring and she picked it up and it must have been Sue because she was nodding her head.

"C'mon, Anthony isn't happy I've been gone for so long."

We walked back to the house and she was latched onto my arm still crying and I stopped before we got to the door and bent down and kissed her. I missed her kisses so much but stopped when I smelled a stench and she pulled away quickly looking around her and she was shaking.

"The leeches are here, Jacob, we need to keep them away from the house or they'll kill Anthony!"

"It's okay; they won't do such a thing."

I saw Nessie come from woods and she smiled at me and Leah and she grabbed my hand.

"So you must be Leah! Oh, Seth talks about you all the time! Oh, Jake told me about you earlier! You're just was pretty in real life as you are in the pictures!"

"Who are you?"

"Me? Oh I'm the person who Jake here imprinted on! I may look seventeen but I'm about to be seven! Amazing, huh? It's because I'm vampire and human! Names Nessie!"

"I…s-see, um, we should go inside, I think Anthony is getting worried."

"Anthony? Is that your husband?"

"No, he's my son."

"Oh, is your husband in there?"

"I'm not married."

I could see if Nessie asked one more question Leah was going to kill her, so I shushed Nessie.

"Nessie, could you go back home? I want to spend some time with Leah alone, I haven't seen her in a long time and I see you everyday."

Nessie pouted and kissed my lips and Leah looked away and I could see she was slightly pissed off. When Nessie ran away Leah was staring at the ground.

"Leah…"

"You didn't tell me you imprinted."

"Leah, I only see her as a daughter, I swear, it feels so wrong when I kiss her and with you it feels right."

"Yeah, sure, just spare me the heart ache again."

She stormed into the house and a smile came across her lips as she picked up Anthony and I heard her gasp as she walked in to the living room. When I walked in I saw why, everyone from the pack was there and the people who they imprinted on. Leah sent Sue a look a saying why-didn't-you-tell-people-were-here and Sue shrugged. Leah sighed and put Anthony down.

"Well, everyone I have something to say."

--------------------

**Behind the scenes…**

Benehime: Damn Jacob, go and get people knocked up why don't ya!

Jacob: Shut up!

Benehime: -Sighs- Leah that lucky bastard!

Jacob: DAMMIT! SHUT UP!

Benehime: Jacob and Leah sitting in a tree making little wolf babies!

Jacob: SHUT THE HELL UP! -Blushing like mad-

Benehime: -Snickers- Life is good!

Jacob: Go to hell.

Benehime: I was already going in the first place, trick!

A/N: Oh, dun, dun, dun, dun, duun! Well chapter two done! Bye!


	3. Now, Everyone Knows

A/N: I watched the saddest thing on MSNBC called Dear Zachary and it was about this girl and she killed her ex because he broke up with her and then she learned she was pregnant with his kid and the guy who she killed parents where fighting for custody and when she was about to be sentenced to jail she killed the kid and herself. It made me cry, you can find it on Google and to the story.

------------------------

**Leah's POV**

Anthony looked at me to everyone and back to me and signed 'mommy who are they' and I signed back 'I'll tell you in a moment'. Everyone was staring at me and I sat on the couch and Anthony was right next to me. I took a few deep breaths and smiled, but it didn't reach my eyes.

"Everyone, I want you to meet, Anthony, he's my son."

Everyone was dead silent and Emily smiled and hugged me and popped the question I didn't want to answer.

"So, who's the dad? Do we know him?"

Damn.

"Well, he and I will discuss it tonight on when we want to tell you, matter fact I just told him today."

Emily tapped her chin.

"I see."

Then Sam went all macho man and acted like the boss.

"Well, is he part of this pack? I demand to know."

I was tempted to punch him, but I didn't because little Anthony was there and he spoke in his almost silent voice.

"Mommy, I'm sleepy, can I take a nap?"

"Sure, sweetheart."

I picked up Anthony and saw Jacob from the corner of my eye and he was staring at me, I almost blushed. I suppressed it though and Anthony wrapped his arms around my neck and fell asleep before I even got up. Everyone's eager eyes on me and walked up the stairs to my old room and placed him on the bed pulling the covers over him and turned on the lamp. I put his favorite stuffed monkey named Monty in his arms and headed back down stairs. Rachel was to the first to ask me a question when I got back down stairs.

"How old is he?"

"He just turned seven today, tomorrow I'm having a barbeque for him on the beach for him, you guys can come if you like."

"Oh, he's so cute and familiar; I can't place it though…"

"Is he uh, deaf?"

Kim smacked Jared in the back of the head sending him a glare and mumbled something that sounded like a 'no shit, Sherlock'.

"He is and he was born premature, the poor thing, he's going to have surgery in three months."

My mom sent me a questionable look, I must have not told her.

"For what?"

"He has a hole in his heart and the doctor said he had a fifty-fifty chance of surviving, so I thought you guys should meet him."

"Leah! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell you, mom?"

"No you didn't."

"I'm sorry."

I bit my lip sitting on the couch thinking, would if Sam called a meeting tonight just to see who wasn't there, then what? Some how I would have to meet Jacob with out them knowing; only Mom, Seth and Jacob knew, so how would everyone else take it? Also Nessie, how was _she_ going to take it, would she try to kill Anthony? Then again Jacob was with me first and Anthony was born before her. So maybe…

"Leah? Earth to Leah!"

"Huh?"

"What's your job?"

"I'm a kindergarten teacher."

"Wow, that's cool!"

"Yeah, but that's only until I get my degree in criminal justice."

Almost everyone ooh'd and ahh'd, except Jacob who was staring out the window, I felt horrible for saying those thing to him but he could have told me he imprinted. Instead of kissing me and….and damn I was pissed. Maybe a few hours had passed because it was six thirty and I saw Anthony come down the stairs misty eyed. I got up and pick him and took him back to the couch.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Mommy, my side hurts and my throat hurts too."

"I gave you your medicine, oh, it's almost time to take it again, let me get it from the car."

I walked out of the house and onto the front porch and stood there for a second. I was about to step off the porch when I felt two strong arms around my waist I almost squeaked but I saw it was Jacob.

"What _are_ you _doing_?"

"Maybe we should tell them tonight."

"No," I sighed, "Let's just wait for tomorrow. I think everyone has had enough surprises for today, oh and let go of me."

He let go of me and stepped back leaning against the porch railing and gave me _puppy-dog_ eyes, puppy-dog eyes of all things. I had to ignore it and I went to my car and took out Anthony's medicine and favorite drink the red Sunny-D and went back towards the house. Jacob looked miserable and it was my fault, I felt horrible now. When I got on the porch I grabbed his hand.

"Jacob, let's go inside, we'll tell them tomorrow and then we can all get back to our daily lives. You and Nessie and then Anthony and I could go back to Seattle and get back to our lives."

"How could I get back to my normal life knowing I have a son? When you left I couldn't get back to my daily life. It was like hell, thinking I did something wrong to make you want to run away. Leah, when I go back to see Nessie I'm going to tell her, okay?"

"Would if she wants to kill him? Then what? Let's just tell the pack and--"

"Leah, you know that Edward reads minds and when he finds out he will tell her."

"Jacob, let's finish this later, Anthony needs his medicine, so we'll discuss this when the pack leaves."

"Fine."

I let go of his hand and felt like a bitch, and I walked inside and everyone was swooning over Anthony. I pulled out the Sunny-D and the medicine and passed it to him.

"Here, baby, now the pain will go away, everyone I think you all should go home now, and Anthony doesn't like crowds of people in a tiny room."

Everyone said goodbye except Jacob who sat in the kitchen and soon the house was empty and Seth and mom were talking about getting up early to get things ready. I was getting ready to pick Anthony up when Jacob walked past me and picked him up.

"Jacob, let me do that."

"It's alright, I got it."

We walked up the stairs and I kept telling Jacob not to drop him and we finally got to the room and we got Anthony tucked in.

"Now, Leah, I know I should have told I imprinted, but you were already crying I didn't want to make it worst. I love Nessie, but only as a daughter and that's it."

"Jacob, just please, I--"

He cut me off by kissing me and it felt amazing, my knees felt like jell-o and I almost fell, his strong arms around my waist. I practically used the window sill to help hold me up and my mind felt hazy I wanted so bad to wrap my arms around his neck, but Anthony was in the room so I pushed him away.

"Jacob, Anthony is in here, are you trying to mess up his innocent mind?"

"I'm sorry, but Leah, you have no idea how much I have missed you."

"Let's just put this on hold Jacob, it has been a long day and I'm exhausted, today I want to sleep and tomorrow we'll tell everyone."

"Okay, tomorrow, then I'll tell Nessie and if she tries to hurt Anthony I'll protect him, I swear."

"If she lays as much as a scratch on him, I will _kill_ her with my fangs and then I'll kill you for telling her."

He smiled and kissed my lips and then whispered into my ear his warm breath making me shiver.

"I'd like to see you try to kill me, _pup_."

"I'm the pup? That's you now go so I can change and go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, got it?"

"Sure, sure."

With that he left room and I changed into my pajamas and went to bed snuggling with my son just to make sure he was safe.

------------

**Behind the scenes…**

Benehime: Damn Jacob, kinky enough?

Jacob: You wish.

Benehime: No, not really because it wasn't me.

Jacob: I'm getting a restraining order on you.

Benehime: I can't sexually harass you because then I'd be killed by every other Jacob Fan girl, so I'm good.

Jacob: Just go away.

Benehime: I have to study anyways, bye trick.

A/N: There done! Happy!? YOU BETTER BE! He-he I'm just playin' with y'all! Anyways bye-bye now! *Waves like Gin Ichimaru* Oh and sorry for OCCness again =3


	4. Who's the baby's Daddy?

A/N: Yo! Hm, I want to know is it bad to like your friend's ex? Anyways to the story! Oh and the _'italics' _with mean sign language or thoughts if thrown in a paragraph

---------

**Leah's POV**

I was cuddled under the blankets covering my eyes from the sun and I groaned.

"Stupid sun."

I was almost back asleep when I heard 'BANZAI' and something landed on me and rolled off. I shot up looking around and saw Anthony sitting on the ground rubbing the back of his smiling. First thing that came my mind was did I push him off?

"Baby, are you okay? Did I push you off? How's your head?"

"Mommy, I can't hear you, I don't have my hearing aid in!"

'_Bring it to me so I can put it in.'_

"Okay!"

I watched my beautiful son walked over the bag that I kept his hearing aid in and brought it to me. I placed it in his ear adjusting it so he could hear me.

"Can you hear me?"

"Yes, mommy, guess what!"

"What?"

"Grammy made me chocolate chip pancakes! They were really good! She also made you something! Let's go before it gets cold!"

"Surprise attack!"

I snatched Anthony up causing him to squeal in delight and giggle as I ran down the stairs and plopped him on the couch and started tickling his belly. He was giggling and flaring his arms about.

"N-no, mommy stop! A-ha-ha! I-it hurts and tickles!"

He burst out in more squeals and giggles and I felt two arms pulling me back and tickling me. Then Anthony jumped on me helping my attacker.

"D-dammit! Who's tickling me!? A-ha-ha-ha!"

"Leah, I didn't know you still fell for that even from when we were little."

"J-Jacob…Black, when…I get free I'm kicking you a…pple bottom jeans!"

"Nice save, potty mouth."

"At least I don't use my tongue for toilet paper!"

Jacob stopped pretending to look hurt and put his hand on his heart and pouted.

"That really hurt, Leah that got me right here."

"Whatever, what are you doing here so early? Wait, what time is it?"

"Uh, nine forty-five."

"Crap! I gotta eat, give Anthony a bath and I gotta take a shower!"

"Whoa, Nelly! Slow down, I'll help."

"Okay, I'm calm, I'll eat, give Anthony his bath and I'll take my shower. Jacob could you run to the super market and get the items on this list, and here's my credit card."

"Okay, I'll be back."

"Thanks, you're such a doll."

"Maybe I can get a reward later for it."

"Uh, no, I don't think so."

"I tried."

"C'mon, Anthony we need to eat."

"Okay, mommy, but what did you mean tongue for toilet paper, I thought only dogs did that."

"It's an inside joke, honey, it really isn't that funny, kind of gross if you think about it."

"Yeah, now let's eat!"

We went to the kitchen and ate and nice breakfast and I ushered him to the bathroom and washed him and brushed his long hair and put it up in a braid and put on his clothes. I then got in the shower washing up and putting on clothes with my bathing suit underneath my shorts and spaghetti strap shirt. I brushed my hair and put it up into a pony tail. Today was going to be eighty-nine degrees and it was sunny, prefect day for swimming. I walked out of my room and went down stairs and thank God Seth and Mom were helping or it never would have been done. I would come back later for the ice cream and cake because it was so hot and packed everything in the car.

"Hey, mommy, are there going to be other kids?"

"Of course, baby."

"Yay! I'm happy! It's my party! YAY! You're the greatest mommy ever!"

"Oh, baby, I have so many _surprises_ for you today!"

"I can't wait!"

"Did you take your medicine?"

"Yes."

"Good, now go potty before we leave, we'll meet Grammy and Uncle Seth there."

"Okay!"

We left and got to beach and were greeted by pretty much everyone from the reservation I knew and they had brought other foods, this was surprise for me. I saw my good friends Rebbecca and Rachel, mom told me Rebbecca was visiting with her husband from Hawaii. Rachel hugged me and smiled.

"Aw, Anthony is adorable! So who's his dad?"

"I'll make the announcement later."

"I think I have a good guess."

"Tell me and no it's not Sam."

"I know, let's just say I want to be a bride's maid."

Then Rebbecca piped in elbowing her twin, grinning sheepishly.

"Hey, Rach, doesn't he look oddly familiar, like a certain baby brother?"

I blushed and smacked them both and sent them glares and whispered in a low growl and Rachel knew I might phase.

"If you two say anything, you'll be nothing but bones."

"Yeah, Rebbecca we might not want to piss her off."

"Okay…? Now let's get to the party!"

I unbuckled Anthony and pack members came to help eyeing Anthony suspiciously.

"If guys don't stop scaring my kid I'm going to hurt you."

"Sorry, Le-le we just want to know its killing us!"

"Then I may not tell you, Embry."

"Hey!"

I rolled my eyes walking down to beach placing coolers in the sand and on the table. I took off my shirt so I was in nothing but my shorts and bikini top. Damn it was hot out, and having a higher temperature then normal people didn't help. Also Jacob was staring at me was making my blood boil in embarrassment.

"Hey, Anthony, wanna go swimming with me? I got a giant inner tube."

"Yeah! Can I sit on your lap?"

"Yes, come on lets go, let me just get the floaty from the car and I'll blow it up."

I walked to the car and opened the trunk pulling out the package and opening it throwing the garbage back into the trunk. Now how was going blow this up without a pump? Then Jacob was walking towards me, good timing, I'll just have him do it.

"Jacob, could you blow this up?"

"Sure."

I waited a good five minuets before he passed it to me again, I could tell he was holding back from wrapping his strong warm arms around me. He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"So, Leah, when we gonna tell them?"

"Babe, no, Jacob, we'll tell them towards the end of the party, 'kay?"

"Anything, sweetie, and I don't mind you calling me babe."

"Jacob, you still have to tell Nessie, I won't tell Anthony you're his father until you tell Nessie."

"Leah, you know I love you, my imprint, like Quil's is just seeing Nessie as a sister or daughter. I couldn't, no I refused to love anyone else but you. You are my world; now knowing you have our son just makes me feel so incredible. Leah, I want to be there for you _and_ Anthony, you have no idea how happy I was when you told me we had a son.

"When you told the first thing that crossed my mind was, we could raise him together. Little Anthony, _our_ little Anthony. Just thinking about exhilarates me that I almost phase from excitement. I'll be with you two when he goes though his surgery and whenever you have troubles."

My knees felt weak, I wanted then and there just to jump on wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him senseless. I had to maintain my composer though, I would do that later, after everyone knew, then we could be together. Yet there was one problem and _its_ name was Nessie.

"Jake, after this whole ordeal you can be in Anthony's life all you want, but you have to tell Nessie. Remember, Anthony is older then Nessie, so don't forget to tell her that."

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I will now go Anthony is waiting."

"Bye, Jake."

I stopped dead in my tracks and thought '_To hell with it_' and turned around jumping onto Jacob wrapping my arms around his neck kissing him. I knew he didn't expect that to happen because he was surprised and so was everyone else, except Rachel and Rebecca who laughed. I heard the other girls squealing and whispering among themselves and Anthony pulled on my shorts.

"Yes, baby?"

"Mommy, do you like Jake?"

"Sweetie, I do and I have an announcement to make, but you guys probably guessed who little Anthony's dad is. I'll tell you anyways, I need to tell little Anthony anyways."

I took a breather and picked up Anthony setting him on the car.

"Baby, I'm going to tell you who your daddy is," I looked into his eyes which were shining with excitement. "Your daddy is, Jacob here."

The biggest smile I had ever seen spread across Anthony's face and he jumped off the trunk of my car into Jacob's arms. And he was squealing and giggling.

"Yay! I have a daddy AND a mommy! I'm so happy! This is the bestest birthday ever!"

I had never seen my baby smile that big before, I felt over-whelming joy fill my heart and I noticed the pack patting Jacob on the back and doing their stupid cat calls. Assholes. The girls were all around me asking me questions and whatnot, that's how it went until after we had cake and ice cream. Anthony and I sat in the giant inner-tube and floated on the water.

"Mommy, I'm really happy."

"That's really good, baby."

I closed my eyes and swished my hand in the water and then I was pulled though the hole of the inner-tub into the water. When I got up I heard the familiar laughs of Jacob and Anthony, they tagged teamed me, AGAIN!

"Jacob Black and Anthony Jeremiah Clearwater, Anthony you should know better then that and Jacob, YOU. ARE. NOT. TEN, ANY. MORE!"

"Jeez, Le-le calm down, will a kiss make it better?"

"Go away-- EEP!"

I quickly held my breathe as he pulled me under the water and he kissed me, two things you never do go under water and then kiss, well unless you attempting suicide with your lover. Since we aren't attempting suicide, I think I better push him off. So, I did and I shot out of the water for air panting like a dog.

"D-dammit, Jacob, I'm going to kill you."

"You'd miss me to much."

"Like…hell I would."

"Well, baby, I'm going to go, I have to tell Nessie."

"I don't like being called baby, just call me Leah, gosh Jacob, what have eight years done to your brain?"

"That's why you love me, now can I have a good-bye kiss?"

"Sure since I may never see you again because Edward might kill you for breaking his daughter's precious heart."

"Daddy! Gimme a hug before you leave."

"Sure, Anthony, and Leah don't forget my kiss."

"I don't know where your lips have been."

"I'm not that perverted."

"Whatever you say."

I gave him a quick peck and laughed secretively at how sad he looked because it lasted three seconds and he hugged Anthony and left. I prayed that he _wouldn't_ get torn to shreds by Edward and if Edward did, well there would be hell to pay. A girls' gotta protect her man right? I would do exactly that if things went bad, I'll get rough and bitchy if Edward lays his cold dead hands on Jacob, that's a promise.

**Behind the scenes…**

Benehime: Damn, Leah, bitchy much?

Leah: Well, a girls' gotta make sure her man ain't taken or killed by stupid leeches.

Benehime: I, uh, see, well, are time is up so, yeah I best be goin'….

A/N: Idk what to put there plus I was lazii and I uh don't know all I can say is BE OVER CHIRSTMAS VACTION!! Bye now.


	5. Loving Her Because Of Her Imperfections

A/N: So here's chapter 5 and yeah, okay to the story…

**Jacob's POV**

Earlier I hadn't expected Leah to run up to me and kiss me, jus thinking about it sent shivers down my spine, if I wasn't in wolf form already, I would have phased. I was running on the damp forest floor and my paws hit the ground every so lightly. I was dreading to have to tell Ness, oh poor Ness, she was going to be heart broken, I loved her, but I just couldn't get past that big brother, father figure type phase. I know they say you can't fight your imprint, but they're wrong, you can, I did and I _won_. I was free to love Leah, oh God, Leah, she was the most wonderful creature God ever put on Earth. Every guy says his girl is perfect and Leah isn't perfect that is one of the reasons why I love her, I love her and all he imperfections. Never love someone because they're perfect, love them perfectly because of their imperfections and that's how it was with Leah. I couldn't get her off my mind, her _or_ Anthony. I stopped just before I reached the clearing of the Cullen's home and changed into my human form putting on my khakis and white tee and flip-flops. I walked out of the woods and saw Nessie running from the house and she jumped up wrapping her arms around me. I felt guilty, Edward and Bella were glaring at me, because they knew, damn Edward and his mind reading abilities, and yeah Edward I said damn you. I heard him growl and stomp into the house with Bella at his tail.

"Oh, Jake! Where were you!? I missed you! Wait, why do smell like a barbeque and cake! Did you go to a party? Why wasn't I invited?"

"Calm down, let's go inside and talk, I have to tell you something really important."

"Okay!"

Nessie grabbed my hand and walked me to her room and we sat on the bed. She laid her head on my lap and I stroked her hair. It was now or never, breathe Jacob, breathe, let her down easy.

"Ness, you know I love you right?"

"Yes, I know very well."

"I love you, just not in a romantic way; I love you in a father or brotherly way. Also, I have something else to tell you."

He wide brown eyes bore into mine, dammit, why must she make feel guiltier then I already did? I heard her speak in a calm whisper.

"You love that Leah girl, don't you?"

"Yes, we…we also have a son together…"

She shot off my lap and stared at me in horror, her voice sounded squeaky when she spoke.

"A k-kid? How old is he? What's his name? Why didn't you tell me before!? I want answers Jacob Black!"

I sighed and looked into her eyes which had teared up and her lip was quivering.

"His name is Anthony, he just turned seven yesterday, but his party was today…"

"No wonder you smell like that! That's also why you smell like Leah! Now tell me why you didn't tell me?"

"I just learned yesterday that I had a son--"

"How do you know if he's yours? How do if she's not some whore who wants some guy as his father!?"

"Ness, Leah isn't like that, I'm the only person she ever…"

"Oh, God, Jacob, why didn't you tell me that you've…you've…"

I hugged Nessie to my chest as she cried and I shushed her stroking her head.

"Ness, I'm sorry, I truly am, but Leah is the only person I could ever love in such a way, I'll always be here for you though. Your one of the very people I love most Ness, you should know that, I'd give up my life for you."

"I know Jacob Black, but I just can't believe it, it just pains me that I couldn't be your first love."

"Sweetie, I know you'll find someone who's perfect for you, do things for you, thing I could never do."

"I know Jacob, but it hurts…"

"I'll always be here for you when you need me, but know I have to leave, remember call me when you need me, but tonight I'm going to be busy."

"Okay Jacob, just one last thing."

"Yes?"

"One last kiss."

"Okay."

I couldn't deny her that, I had after all shattered her fragile heart, her oh so delicate heart. I kissed her lips and she tangled her fingers in my hair and wrapped arms around me. We pulled away breathless and kissed her forehead and stood up.

"I'll see you later, alright Ness?"

"Okay, let me at least walk you outside, because I'm not sure if you'd make it out the house alive…"

We looked at each other and laughed, she was right, I'd be killed, and I knew they all heard the conversation. As we walked down stars I got glares from everyone but Carlisle and Esme, they understood, so did Nessie, everyone else was a bit iffy. We walked outside and she hugged me.

"See you later, Jake."

"Bye, Ness."

I went into the woods stripping and changing into a wolf and ran back to my house. I smelled that Leah was at my house and my heart leaped with joy, I changed back into human form and put my clothes on. I entered the house and was attacked by a whirl wind.

"DADDY!"

"Anthony, hey dad, hey Leah."

"Oh, daddy! Granddad Billy told me stories of wolves and vampires! It was awesome!"

"He did?"

"Yes!"

"Jacob, I need to talk to you, you know in privet?"

"Yeah, dad, could you watch Anthony?"

"Of course I'll watch my grandbaby! It's a granddad's pride!"

I rolled my eyes and Leah took me to the garage and I opened the door to the Rabbit and I sat down setting her on my lap.

"Actually Jacob, I was thinking maybe in wolf form…"

"Okay?"

"Now, wait outside, I'm going to phase."

"I've already seen you n--"

"Out!"

I did as I was told and phased myself and as soon as I phased a flash of silvery grey flew by, and I looked to the clearing and my jaw dropped. Her fur lit up by the moon making her seem silver and her gold eyes on her face, it was the most amazing sight I've seen in awhile, and well scratch that Leah was an amazing site to see no matter what.

"_Quit having perverted thoughts about me Jacob."_

"_I am not! Hey, where are you going?"_

"_Follow me, pup."_

"_Why you…"_

I ran after her and she was leading me to a hill and she stopped and her head turned towards me looking me in the eyes and smirk played across her wolf lips. Then I was tackled down the hill, it was like the Lion King, that part where Nala and Simba were going down the hill but with two wolves instead. Then she pinned me her figure over mine and she made a sound of triumph.

"_Now I got you--"_

"_Or so you think!"_

I tackled her underneath me and nuzzled her with my nose and then licked her face. I felt my tail wagging extremely fast, I couldn't remember since I was this happy, me and Leah, under the stars on the beach.

"_Jacob…"_

"_Leah, I have missed you SO much, you don't even know, my love."_

"_You sound formal, 'my love'."_

Then she dashed out from underneath me and made a playful puppy pose and her tail was also wagging. I smiled and ran towards the water Leah right behind me, if anyone saw it would be a sight to see, two giant wolves playing like puppies on the beach. I stopped in the water and then splashed water into Leah's face earning a growl and water in my face.

"_Jacob, you childish pup!"_

"_You did the same back, now only if we were in human form…"_

She was on now on the sand and she went onto her stomach and covered her nose with her paws. She was embarrassed because of that little comment; I went onto the beach and lightly bite her ear slightly tugging on it.

"_Aren't you gonna fight back, Leah?"_

"_Yes!"_

She tackled me and was above me licking my face and nuzzling me then she bit my ear really hard and she ran into the woods.

"_Leah! Get back here!"_

I ran into the woods and stopped in a clearing.

"_I'm right here, silly."_

"_Now, let's talk like you want."_

"_Okay, well I decided to move back to La Push, I already got a house to move into and…"_

"_That's great Leah! Now I can see you everyday! Oh, Leah, I'm so happy!"_

"_I know, but I have still have to have Anthony's surgery…"_

Tears came from her wolf eyes; I hated seeing her sad, I walked over to her and nuzzled her with my nose. Licking the tears away, there was only so much a wolf could do without hands. Our golden eyes met, so many memories, good and bad ones, so many times we shared and we could see it in each others eyes. Leah whimpered and made those noises puppies make when they're sad, but hers was louder and sadder. I continue to nuzzle her.

"_Sweetie, it's okay, I'm here for you, just let it all out, the strongest person cries too."_

"_I know, but I _have_ to be strong for Anthony, what would he think if he saw his mother crying? Then he wouldn't feel safe even with me around, I don't know what to do…"_

"_Anthony isn't here now, you can cry all you want now, no one needs to know about this, okay?"_

"_Yeah…"_

She laid down and I laid next to her and she laid her head on my back she whimpered, I really hated seeing her sad. It really did break my heart seeing her like this, like a puppy she was very small and fragile, my poor Leah.

"_Jake?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Can we stay here for awhile? You know under the stars, just you and me."_

"_Sure."_

"_Oh, good…"_

I looked back at her, her eyes closed and small whimpering noises still came from her, but it slowed and she fell asleep. I licked her face clean earning a whine of disapproval and growl, I chuckled the best chuckle a wolf could do and it sounded like 'kekekeke'. I placed my head on my paws, my life was going great so far, did I do something good, and was karma on my side? I heard a click in my head and then Sam's voice.

"_Jacob, Billy called, he said Anthony's tired."_

I heard the disgust in his voice, was he mad that Leah and I had a son? That I made her happy, that I made her get _over_ him? Did he want her to suffer?

"_Sure, I'll get Leah up, thanks for the heads up, Sam."_

"_Whatever, bye."_

I heard the click again and I rolled my eyes, I turned around nudging Leah with me nose.

"_Leah, sweetheart, it's time to get up."_

"_Mm, Jacob, you know you think _way_ too much for your own good."_

"_I'm sorry."_

She stood up and stretched and I did the same just a little after and we walked in silence. Leah was so tired and she could barely stand, I snickered.

"_What are you laughing at?"_

"_About how you can barely walk."_

"_Asshole."_

"_That's why you love me."_

Then she dashed from my view, that sneaky little she-wolf, I had to follow her scent, I swear, that girl. When I found her she was standing outside my garage fully clothed, I growled and she smirked.

"Ha-ha, is the big bad wolf angry?"

"_What--_"

I forgot she couldn't see my thoughts now and then she walked off towards the house, dammit! That damn girl, so changed back into my human form putting my clothes and flip-flops back on and I walked back to my house. Then I saw Anthony asleep on the couch Leah could barely stand, so I didn't want her to pick him up. I scooped him up in my arms and she looked grateful, we walked out to the car and she opened the back door and I put him in the seat and buckled him up.

"Thanks, Jake."

"Maybe I should drive you home, you might fall asleep at the wheel…"

"Yeah, here's the keys."

She dug around in her bag pulling out a set of keys and she passed them to me and then she went into the passengers. I started the car and drove to her house, I heard even breathing, and looked at Leah's peaceful face. When I pulled up into the driveway I saw Seth waiting at the door, so I guessed Billy called him.

"Here, let me get Anthony, you just get Leah."

"Thanks."

Seth took Anthony to the house and I picked Leah up, holding her with care. I felt her clutch onto my shirt mumbling about…cheese? I swear, Leah is the most random girl I have ever and will ever know.

"Jake…"

"Yes, Le-le?"

"Stupid, nicknames…oh why are you carrying me?"

"You're too tired to walk so let me carry you."

"Yeah, you, you have fun with that…"

"Even half asleep you're full of sarcasm."

She snorted and fell back asleep, I brushed the dark strands of hair from her face and walked into the house waving to Sue as I did and she smiled. I walked up the stairs passing Seth who was brushing his teeth and I entered Leah's room. Anthony was already tucked in and I lifted the covers and put Leah on the bed tucking her in. I kissed her forehead and then I kissed Anthony's and I started to walk away.

"Jake, stay."

"Till you fall asleep?"

"No, stay the night, my mom won't care and I'm sure Billy won't care."

"Well…"

"Please?"

Dammit, not the eyes don't give me the eyes and there go the puppy-dog eyes, how can I say no to that?

"Fine, I'll stay."

"Thanks."

She grabbed my hand pulling me under the covers and she snuggled against me and I ran my fingers though her long pitch black hair. I felt her lightly running her fingers over my arm, her feather like touches making me shiver.

"Jake, I love you, you know that right?"

"I know, I love you too, Leah."

"That's good now let's go to sleep, night."

"Night, Leah."

--------------------

**Behind the scenes…**

Benehime: The longest thing I have EVER typed for one of my stories! 2,440 words!

-Crickets chirp-

Benehime: Damn I forgot Jacobs' asleep! Hmm, I know, I'll bug the Cullen family!

-Walks to the family home-

Benehime: What a large house, rich bastards.

Edward: I heard that.

Benehime: IT'S THE MAN THAT SPARKLES! Le gasp!

Edward: …

Benehime: TEAM JACOB! Because Team Edward's best argument is REAL MEN sparkle, WTF!?

Edward: I'm standing right here, you know.

Benehime: I know, but your team's argument sucks, I just thought I'd let you know.

Edward: Stupid crazy anime otaku.

Benehime: Bitch you're jealous!

A/N: So there, my brain has died now XD bye-bye everyone! Oh and EMBRACE YOUR INNER OTAKU! RISEMBOOL RANGERS! Lolz I gots issues!


	6. Heart Donors and Arguments

A/N: So here's chapter err…6...heh forgot for a second, this one is full of jealousy and drama, so don't kill me! To the story!

----------

**Leah's POV**

I felt extreme warmth and on my other side I felt something poking me and I turned over and saw Anthony with a large grin on his face. He held up his hearing aid and I got up placing it in his ear and he then climbed into my lap.

"Hey, baby, what's up?"

"Well, early daddy's phone ringed and I picked it up and a girl named uh, Nessie told me that maybe I could come over later if you letted me and she said you could come too. She also said daddy could come too, well actually that who she wanted daddy to come until I tolded her who I was."

I was speechless and I almost threw Anthony off my lap when I Jacob kissed my cheek. I sent a glare at him.

"Geez, Jake, are you trying to make me paralyze Anthony?"

"Whoops, now what's this talk about going somewhere?"

Anthony got off my lap and placed himself on Jacob's lap and smiled a very Jacob like smile, they almost looked alike except Anthony had my eyes.

"Well, your lady friend Nessie called and, and, and said maybe I could come over!"

"Whoa, slow down tiger, to may ands' for me to comprehend."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Leah…"

Then Anthony stood up on the bed and picked up the hair rush by his feet and used it as a microphone.

"I said, your lady friend named Nessie called asking for you until I tolded her who I was, then she asked if I could come overs with you and mommy! Is that so hard to understand?"

He added the last part all dramatically as if he had explained a thousand times. Then I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket and it was Emily, how'd she get my number?

"Hello, Leah speaking."

"_Leah its Sam."_

"Wha…"

"_I need to speak with you, alone, later today maybe?"_

"Uh, sure, how about now, maybe, I just gotta change."

My heart felt like is had suddenly been wrapped in barbed wire and then squeezed, then beaten with a hammer.

"_Yeah, by the old oak tree where we use to meet when we dated…"_

"Yeah, I'll be there in twenty minuets, bye."

I shut my phone and sighed, what the hell did he want? I was happy now; did he enjoy watching me suffer? Was shattering my heart into a trillion pieces not enough for him? I was shaking in anger when Jacob lifted me up into his lap wrapping his arms leaving a trail of kisses down my neck.

"J-Jakeee, Anthony is in here don't."

He chuckled when I groaned his name in annoyance, is he trying to ruin our son's innocence? Damn him…

"Mommy, who called?"

"Nobody important, just some…ding bat."

"Oh, can I beat that ding bat up! I'll use my Monkey-Man powers!"

"Its okay, I have to go meet them somewhere I'll be back in an hour, just hangout with daddy for awhile, daddy, I want you play nice, got it?"

"Okay, I will, _mommy_."

He purred 'mommy' and I nearly had a heart attack I got from his lap and walked to my dresser and grabbed my jeans capri pants and pink fitted tee. Jacob's eye nearly bugged out of his head because I usually don't wear pink, I wished I had had a camera. I went into the bathroom and changed and put on my black flip-flops.

"Well, I'll be back in about an hour, okay?"

"Bye, mommy! I'll miss you!"

I hugged Anthony and then looked at him.

"Daddy is here, don't worry you're a big boy, remember I can protect myself with my superhuman powers!"

"Oh yeah! Okay, I just wanted to make sure you don't get hurt, remember mommy, Monkey-Man will save if you need help."

"Okay, I remember the call! OOH-OOH-AAH-AAH!!"

"Yeah!"

I gave Anthony a high-five and stood up and then gave Jacob a kiss on the lips.

"Bye, Jacob."

"Bye, _Le-le_."

"I hate you, you know that?"

"You know you love me."

"Uh-huh."

I rolled my eyes and kissed him on the cheek hearing an 'ew' from Anthony and I left running down the stairs and when I passed Seth I stole his toast.

"Hey!"

"Thanks Seth!"

I heard him mumble a 'stupid she-wolf' and I popped the toast in my mouth and the followed the path from my backyard to the forest. I followed the path to a clearing with a giant oak in the middle and by it was _Sam_, the stupid ditz who broke my heart and blamed it on imprinting, well if he hadn't noticed Jacob fought his, so what was his problem? I scrunched my nose up in disgust and walked up to him and I leaned up against the tree and spit into the grass.

"What's so important that I have to leave my _son_?"

I said son with so much emphasize I could tell it made him sick, which made me angry.

"I want to know, why didn't you tell _me_ eight years ago that you were pregnant before you left?"

"Tch, Anthony isn't _your_ kid so I saw no need to tell you and it concerns you _none_."

"It _is_ my concern, for eight year Emily thought it was her _fault_ that you left, but no you left because Jacob knocked you up."

"So it's about _Emily_? Are fuc- are you kidding me? Are freakin' serious? I gotta leave the damn house just so you can tell me about Emily beating her up over this? Really, _I_ have bigger problems; Anthony may possible _die_ though heart surgery and you are worrying about _that_?"

"Yes, she _is_ my _wife_."

Now that, _that_ got me right where it hurts the most-- my heart.

"Now, boy I'm a Christian, but you are about to get me to use God's name in vain and make me resort to violence. I don't want to come home covered in blood, now how would_ that_ make Emily feel? Knowing her own blood and flesh killed her husband?"

I was shaking now, just think about Anthony, and think about Anthony _and_ Jacob, my two wonderful boys.

"Christian? Last time I checked Quileute's weren't Christian."

"Dammit! That has nothing to do with this, now tell me why am I here?"

"I _thought_ you couldn't have kids."

"Well, as much as you enjoy thinking about life smashing my ovaries with a hammer, I have a kid or maybe you're the one who can't make the kids. _Maybe_ that's why you're here, jealous of what Jacob and I have or you just enjoyed watching me suffer! Is that it? You enjoyed watching me suffer, _every_ kiss, _every_ touch you and Emily made in front of me, knowing it _killed_ me and smashed my heart into pieces. I think you liked watching me in pain!

"Now you're mad because I _have_ happiness and you hate it, dammit Sam! All I did was _love_ you and you wanted me to suffer! You heartless bastard! I want you to just drop _dead_!"

If looks could kill he would have been dead a thousand times over already and I wouldn't have cared. When I looked into his eyes I saw the hurt, did I feel bad? No, I didn't.

"Leah, I _never_ wanted to see you hurt and you know that and I'm not jealous of what you and Jacob have, if Emily hasn't told you yet, she's pregnant. I didn't enjoy thinking about life smashing your ovaries either, Leah; I want to know why you didn't tell me."

Emily was pregnant? Ew, mental image is stuck, I don't want think about those two _animals_ doing stuff, and I shuddered.

"I already told you why, it doesn't concern you."

"Leah, just tell me."

"You want to know why? Because I was afraid of ruining Jacob's life, _that's_ why, it nothing to do with anyone else, just him, he was the only important person at that moment, no one else. None of you people, who didn't understand, you guys would have never understood our relationship and even after he _imprinted_ he still loved me! Unlike you who gave in and now, I'm happy you didn't fight it because Jacob is a _better _man then you'll _ever_ be! Our love is stronger then any imprint, why do think he's with me now, because his love for me is _true_. Now goodbye Sam."

I turned and walked away before he could speak, just to piss him off I was going to go to the Cullen family home. Yeah it would be amazing then go to his house smelling like them, ooh yes that would piss him off real good. I walked into the house and saw Anthony staring at me with puppy-dog eyes.

"I love you mommy."

He wanted something from me.

"What do you want?"

"Can we visit daddy's friend Nessie? Please?"

"Yes, I was thinking about it on my way here, Jacob, call Nessie tell we would love to come over."

"Uh, sure."

"Thanks."

I picked Anthony up and took him to my bathroom that was in my bedroom. I grabbed his clothes from the dresser and went into the bathroom setting it on the stool.

"Don't want you smelling like ocean water while we're there, that would be bad huh?"

"Yes, I don't want them thinkin' I'm always smelly!"

"That would be bad huh? Be right back."

"Okay, mommy."

I walked out into my room and found Jacob sitting on my bed and he was smiling.

"Hey, Jacob, what time she want us there?"

"One-Thirty."

"Good, that gives me enough time to take a bath…same for you."

"Hey!"

"Oh and so you know we're taking my car, I don't trust your's."

"The Rabbit will work just fine!"

"I know, but I'm precautious about Anthony's safety."

I grabbed some new clothes from dresser and reached down to get a shirt and heard my phone ring.

"Hello?"

"_It's Dr. Nancy Lu."_

"Oh, hello Dr. Lu!"

"_Well, we have found a donor."_

My heart almost stopped, I was happy, but sad for the family that lost their child. I felt hot tears running down my cheeks I could barely speak it was barely above a whisper.

"I would like to meet the family; I want to thank them properly."

"_Okay, you can do that in a week, okay?"_

"Yes, oh God, thank you, thank you so much."

"_I'll see you at nine am next Thursday."_

"Okay, bye Dr. Lu."

"_Goodbye."_

I leaned against the dresser letting my phone fall from my hands into the hamper and I slid to my knees.

"Oh, _thank you_, God, thank you so much."

"Leah? What's wrong?"

"They found Anthony a donor, oh thank you God."

"Really? When will he…?"

"Next Thursday, oh I need to call my church for the prayer chain. Oh thank God…"

"Leah, just calm down before they have to find you one too."

"Mommy! Are you coming back yet?"

"Coming baby! Mommy just has to uh, get her clothes for when she takes a shower!"

I wiped the tears from my eyes and kissed Jacob and I smiled, now all Anthony had to do was be strong and _I_ had to be strong, for Anthony. I walked into the bathroom and smile spread across his face.

"So mommy when are we gonna meet Nessie?

"At one-thirty, okay time to wash your hair, lean back so I don't get soap in your eyes.

He did as told and I washed and rinsed his hair, then he got out and I dried and dressed him, then put his hair into a braid.

"Okay go play with Uncle Seth, because daddy had to go home and take a shower. Now go on, I need a shower."

"Okay, I'll go take his Twizzlers, maybe, you won't tell?"

"Only if you take four, I want one, leave it on the dresser."

"Okay!"

He ran out the bathroom and I drained the water and pressed my head against the wall, _'thank you God, oh thank you SO much….'_ I lifted my head from the wall and turned on the shower and turned the water on lukewarm, because of my extremely warm temperature. I stripped down to nothing to stood in the water letting the tears fall, no one would notice because of the water that was already on me. I washed my hair and scrubbed myself and got out, putting on my black leggings with my white jeans skirt and lacy black shirt with black flats. I brushed my hair and put it up in a neat ponytail. I walked out the bathroom and went for my dresser grabbing the Twizzler and ate it, and then I left my room and headed down stairs to the kitchen. I saw mom standing at the stove making lunch.

"Mom, guess what?"

"Hmm?"

"They found a donor."

She dropped whatever she had been doing and smiled and tears found they're way out of her eyes, she hugged me.

"Really? Oh, I'm so happy! When's his surgery?"

"Next Thursday."

"So soon…"

"Yeah, I'm thinking maybe Saturday you, Seth, Jacob, Anthony and I could go back to my house? I have enough rooms, I don't even know why I live in a four bedroom house, but one room has two beds. The boys could stay in there."

"Okay, anyways I heard you were going to the Cullen family home?"

"Yes, in half an hour."

"Okay, well call Seth and Anthony in, they're out back."

"Sure thing, mom."

I went and saw them on the swing set and Anthony saw me and jumped from the swing and jumped into my arms.

"Hey mommy! You look pretty!"

"Grammy wants you its time to eat and I need to talk Uncle Seth privately."

"Okay!"

I watched him run into the house and Seth walked up to me probably still mad at me since I stole his toast.

"Yes?"

"They found him a donor and he's having surgery next Thursday."

"What!? NO WAY! That's great! I'm so happy for you and him!"

"I know, now its time to eat I know you're hungry I did steal your toast, since I'm a _'stupid she-wolf'_ you may wanna go eat before I steal your lunch."

"Okay, no need to tell me more then once about food!"

"Yeah, yeah."

I walked into the house after Seth completely excited about the news, lunch went by smoothly and we were all happy now. At one-fifteen I heard the door bell ring and I was greeted by Jacob, he smiled his wonderful and then scooped me up kissing me.

"Get a room."

I turned around and glared at Seth.

"Sorry Seth, unlike you I don't have romantic affairs with myself."

"Oh, ew, gross! Leah you're sick!"

"Don't think I didn't hear you last night, you practically kept the whole house up."

"What!? MOM! Leah's being gross!"

"Still a snitch I see, you know I'm just playing with you. Now go get Anthony for me."

"Fine, you're still disgusting."

"Yeah, yeah, now go get him."

Seth left room and I heard him calling Anthony who came around the corner and skidded on the tile and crashed into me and I crashed into Jacob. Thank goodness he's built like a rock of it would have been disastrous.

"Are we going now!?"

"Yes go get in my car, crap I forgot your medicine! Be right back!"

I ran to the kitchen grabbing a twelve ounce bottle of red Sunny-D and then ran up stairs grabbing his medicine, checking to make sure it was the right kind and put it in my purse. I grabbed my keys and put those into my purse and my phone from the hamper. I went back down stairs and opened his medicine checking again to make sure it was his and gave him the two pills and then the Sunny-D making sure he took it. He swallowed it down in one gulp.

"Good, now let's go, Jacob you drive because I don't my way there."

"Sure, I just need your keys."

"Here."

I bucked Anthony in and then I got in and looked at Jacob and he grinned sheepishly and buckled up. I had to stop myself from telling him to slow down, but hey I'm a worry-wart when it comes to my son. Well, now I'm wondering why I'm taking him to see a bunch of vampires.

**Behind the scenes…**

Benehime: OKAY! This is officially the longest I've done, 2,743 words! Geez I'm too nice to you guys! Don't always expect me to write this much!

Jacob: Damn! Leah looks HOT!

Benehime: O.o Right…

Jacob. That skirt makes her-

Benehime: Yeah unless you want your baby-maker cut up you better shut up because here comes Leah now.

Jacob: Thanks for the heads up.

Benehime: Well I'm go before I'm scarred! Ciao!

A/N: Done! I know you all loved it! It only took FOUR hours :D So tell me what you think bye now!


	7. Fate is Sick and Twisted

A/N: Chapter 7! Enjoy, this one also has drama, jealousy AND tragedy!

**Leah's POV**

So now I regretted my decision would if they eat him! No, they won't, if they tried I'd kill them dead with a rock…or something, no clear those thoughts away Leah, they won't hurt him. I looked back at Anthony who was jumpy singing the F.U.N song from Sponge Bob. I felt Jacob's hand take my own so he must have sensed my discomfort. I took a deep breath and calmed myself then I looked and saw a huge house and _Nessie_ standing out front with a grin on her face. If the thought of feasting on my son even crossed her mind, I would murder her, and then Jacob squeezed my hand.

"Gees, Leah are you trying to phase?"

"No, I'm just worr-- where's Anthony."

"With Nessie."

"Aw, Cripps! Son of a frickin' biscuit!"

"Calm down, Leah, he's fine."

"I know, I know, its motherly instincts! I always worry about him, gees; he's my baby boy after all!"

"I know, sweetheart, but he's seven he'll be okay, plus I'm here, what's the worst that can happen?"

"Are you _trying_ to jinx him?"

"No, let's go they're waiting."

"Okay, let me get my purse."

I grabbed my stuff following Jacob and Nessie ran up to Jacob throwing her arms around him, if that _thing_ didn't take her arms off Jacob I was going to kill her. I heard a growl from Edward and smiled, yes Edward I want your mutant spawn dead. He stormed into the house with his wife _Bella_ in toe, can't she survive on her own aren't girls are supposed to be independent? Well apparently she's not; Jacob told me how for awhile they were good friends when Edward left, if you ask me she was _using_ him. She's the reason why his heart also got broke. I felt Jacob grabbed my hand and pull me along to the house, I saw Nessie throw me some venomous glares. He was playing with my fingers then stopped suddenly.

"Hey, Leah?"

"Hmm?"

"Earlier, did you say Cripps and son of a frickin' biscuit?"

"Yes…?"

"Why?"

"Do you honestly think I use the word bitch in front of Anthony?"

"Touché."

"You really had to ask me that didn't you?"

"Well…yeah…"

"Idiot."

"That's why you love me."

"Yeah, I know."

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek and then he grabbed my hand taking me to the house where Esme stood with a big grin on her face. She looked a bit jumpy and then I saw all the other lee- _vampires_ standing in the living room and I smiled sweetly. Jacob lead me to a white couch and I sat down and seen Anthony fly past everyone and jump into my lap.

"Mommy, I love you!"

"Anthony, if you what something just ask."

"Oh, okay! Esme, the nice pretty lady over there askeded me if I wanted some candy and may I have some?"

"Sure, as long as it's only one."

"Oh, yay! Can I make you guys something to eat?"

"Oh, no, Anthony and I just ate I'm not sure about Jacob."

"Sure, Esme, make whatever you like I love you're cooking."

Esme rushed out the room looking like she just won the lottery, apparently she liked cooking, then again she couldn't really cook all the time…she drank blood. Then she returned with two grape Laffy Taffies and gave one to me and one to Anthony.

"Uh, thanks…?"

"Well Anthony told me they were your favorite."

"Oh, what do you say Anthony?"

"Thank you Miss. Esme!"

"Oh, honey just call me Esme and I'm married so I can only be a Misses."

"You don't look older enough to be married! I means look at mommy, you gotta be as old as her and she's not married!"

My jaw dropped and I heard Nessie laugh, why that little…

"Anthony, that's not nice she's your mother, plus I don't think it'll stay that way for long, she's a very pretty girl. Plus I'm sure you father will change that, won't you Jacob?"

Then Nessie's laughing stopped, oh this was priceless, my only regret was not having a camera, then I looked over and saw Jacob blushing, even under his russet complexion. I brushed my fingertip across the tip of his nose.

"What's wrong, Jakey? You look a bit red."

"Leah…"

Oh this was good, this was too good, Nessie was getting so pissed, the only thing I loved more then this was my son and Jacob. My boys right here with me looking so happy. I heard a noise and turned my head the opposite direction accidentally hitting Jacob and Anthony with my ponytail.

"Ow! Leah my eye that hurt."

"My bad," I reached into my purse grabbing a tissue. "Here's a tissue for that little issue."

Anthony snickered and then went into full blown laughter and almost fell off the couch when Alice caught him.

"Hello, Alice."

"Hey, Leah, long time no see."

"Well, I have been quite busy, with this ball of energy here."

"I see."

"Mommy, can I go to Nessie's room and play with her?"

"Uh…"

There was no way in _hell_ I was going to let him be with some hybrid human-vampire thingy alone. No way Jose!

"Please…?"

Not the puppy-dog eyes anything but them…and there they go…

"Fine, but _I'll_ be checking on you every so often, just to make sure."

"Thank you mommy!"

He raced up the stairs and I was afraid he would fall down the stairs and then behind him was Nessie. All of sudden something was telling me something bad was going to happen, Alice planted herself next to me looking at my outfit.

"Gees, I wish Bella would let me dress her up like that, but I don't think this kind of outfit would look right on her…"

"Hey!"

"Oh, I got this outfit from Wal-Mart, well except the skirt it's from Kmart…"

"Really? I normally get my stuff from Paris or Rome."

"Really…?"

"Oh, yes! You have got to come with me the next time I got shopping I'll get you whatever; I think it would be fun to find clothes for you! You have the perfect figure! Doesn't she Rosalie? Oh it'll be so fun!"

"Well, I really can't, you see Anthony has surgery next Thursday…"

That got everyone's attention, especially Carlisle's who was then looking at me and spoke in his kind voice and handsome smile found it's was across his face.

"For what I may ask?"

"Well, a heart transplant, he err has a hole in his heart."

"Normally those don't need transplants, there's something else isn't there?"

"Well, no, it's just really bad; he was fine until three months ago, when he was in for a check up. I guess they screwed up and something happened…"

I just looked at my hands trembling, I breathed out a shaky breath, just be calm Leah, everything will be fine. I heard my phone ring and I picked it, it was Seth.

"Hey, Seth."

"_Leah, have you taken some of my Twizzlers?"_

"Guilty as charged, of course with the help of my little thief."

"_My toast wasn't enough for you, was it?"_

"Nope."

"_Well, I was just making sure; I didn't want to be marked as crazy."_

"Too late."

"_Well, bye and you owe me."_

"Sure, bye Seth."

I hung up laughing slightly as he sent me a text of himself sticking his tongue out, he's so immature. Then I saw Anthony come down the stairs grinning like the cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"Well Anthony, Uncle Seth caught us."

"Aw, no fair, oh well."

"Yeah, oh well, I'll just get him more, okay?"

"Okie Dokie!"

He sat on my lap and smiled at me and I kissed his forehead.

"Why aren't you playing with Nessie?"

"She needed to change because she got water on herself."

"I see it's good you left the room."

"Yeah, 'cause it's rude to watch people change and its icky!"

He leaned up against me closing his eyes and I stroked his head and played with his braid. Then something red began to trickle from his mouth and I saw all the vampires freeze and then I looked at Jacob who had horror in his eyes. I saw Emmett take Jasper outside who was visible holding his breath. Then Anthony opened his eyes.

"Mommy, I taste salt."

"Baby, keep your head where it is, uh, Carlisle, please get me a towel."

Alice covered her nose and got off the couch.

"I need to step outside for a moment and check on Jasper, he takes it harder then I do."

"Leah, what do we do?"

"Jacob, just remain calm, call the ambulance, I want you to go into another room and tell them what's going on."

"Alright."

Jacob left room and everyone else did too, then Carlisle returned and Nessie came down covering her nose.

"What's that sme-- oh my goodness!"

"Nessie, get outside."

"But grandpa! I wanna stay inside!"

"Now, I don't need you loose control in front of Anthony."

"Fine."

She walked out the front door and Carlisle passed me the black towel and I placed it between my chest and Anthony. I stroked his hair and he smiled and Jacob returned.

"They should be here any time now, Leah are you okay?"

""No I'm not, I can't…I'm afraid of losing him."

"You won't if he's a fighter like you it won't happen. Now pick him up and take him to the ambulance, they're here."

"Yeah."

I saw Carlisle talking to the people in the Ambulance and they came running with the stretcher and they placed Anthony on there with something holding his head up.

"Mommy, where are they taking me? Are you coming?"

"Baby, I'll see later, okay, I can't with you right now, but I will, but Carlisle will be with you."

"Oh, okay, I'm sleepy now mommy, I'm going to sleep."

"O-okay…"

I watched his eyes close and then watched as they took him to the ambulance and drove away. My knees felt weak and I fell onto the ground and watching my once white skirt turn crimson from the blood that was trickling from my shirt. I picked my phone and dialed my mom's number.

"Hello, Leah! How are you?"

"M-mom…it's Anthony…"

"Baby, what happened?"

"He's in the hospital, he suddenly…just blood started to pour from his mouth…"

"Oh, dear God…"

"Mom, get Seth and start to drive up there, Jacob and I will be there…"

"Okay sweetheart, remember remain calm."

"I…I know, I will."

"Okay sweetheart, see you later."

I hung up and dropped my phone back into my purse and felt Jacob pick me up bridal style and kissed my forehead. Shushing me and stroking my hair.

"Leah, its okay to cry right now, you're allowed to cry, I won't tell if you don't."

I let it go if Anthony died, my life was _over_, he was my baby boy, the reason I would wake up in the morning. Anthony was my everything, I _needed_ him and I couldn't function without him, if only I had been in good health when I was pregnant with him this would have never happened.

"Its all my fault…"

"Leah, its not your fault, it's no one's fault, he was just born that way sweetheart."

"J-Jake, when I was pregnant with him, I had pneumonia and was in the hospital for, oh gees, what was it? T-three months, plus my already high temperature didn't help, that's why he was born early, and I had a C-section. So it _is_ my fault."

"Leah it isn't your fault for getting sick, these things happen."

"Yes it is, if only…"

"Leah, things happen it isn't your fault or anyone else's fault, fate is just sick and twisted like that. We can't change fate, if we could change it this wouldn't be happening."

I was silent if we could change fate, Anthony would be a healthy perfect child and I could be with Jacob without _other_ things interfering. I just cried into Jacob's chest as he took me to the car and placed me in the passenger's seat and buckled me in. I kicked the flats off my feet and brought my knees to my chest and stared out the front window with dead eyes. I felt sick to my stomach and I wanted to know what the hell made him spit out blood all of a sudden. I watched the trees fly by as we drove in silence and all I heard was Anthony's little voice singing 'F is for friends who do stuff together' and whatnot playing in my head over and over again. I guess I had been in my own little world when I felt Jacob set his hand on my shoulder and looked out the side window and saw we were at the hospital. I saw Seth waiting out front and I got out and he ran up to me wrapping his arms around me.

"Oh God, Leah I'm so sorry!"

"It isn't your fault…"

Seth stepped back and I felt new tears coming down my face and I turned to Jacob crying into his chest. His strong arms wrapping themselves around me.

"C'mon, Leah, let's go."

"O…okay…"

I held his hand because I knew I would pass out when I saw Anthony and I walked in and saw my mom and she hugged me and cried with me. I saw Rachel, Rebbeca, Billy, _Emily_ and _Sam_, oh jolly frickin' joy! I saw Carlisle with a clipboard and he was waiting for me and I walked up to him.

"Follow me."

"Okay, c'mon Jacob."

"Alrighty, sweetie"

I followed Carlisle to a room and in the room was Anthony, I went hysterical, just seeing him connected to all those machines and it was a sight I hadn't seen in _seven_ years. I fell to my knees and punched the floor and I think I broke my knuckles.

"Leah! Calm down, don't phase."

I slowed my breathing and remained on my knees and heard a tiny noise, no a tiny voice.

"Mommy, you're finallies here."

I stood up wiping my eyes and went to his bed and took a seat in the chair I stroked his head.

"Hey, baby, how are feeling?"

"Mommy, was you crying?"

"No, just…just allergies."

"Oh, Mister Carlisle said we have to go to Seattle, but in a helicopter. You're coming with me, right mommy?"

"Yes, sweetheart."

Then Carlisle walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Well, it seems that he has to have it _today_ and we have to take the helicopter, Leah, is that alright with you?"

"Yes, if it means he has a chance of seeing sunlight I don't care."

"Okay, I need to go wait out with everyone else; I have to prepare the machines for his flight."

"Uh, oh yeah."

"C'mon Leah everything will be fine."

I kissed Anthony's head and he reached up and hugged me then kissed my cheek.

"I'll meet you in the Helicopter, okay baby?"

"Okay."

I turned to Carlisle and spoke in whisper.

"You will use anesthesia right?"

"Yes, I was going to use already because I really don't want him aware of what's happening and have a panic attack in the helicopter."

"Oh, thank you."

I left the room with Jacob and headed to the waiting room and sat in a chair cradling my head in my hands.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit all to hell…"

I was so close to punching someone, now I wished I was alone with Sam and then I could take all my anger out on something. I really hated myself now; I hated myself for not being a better mother, for not being able to be strong enough for Anthony. I was weak; I was a burden, why didn't I kill myself when I had the chance? Then maybe Anthony could have been born in another family and be happy and healthy. He could be running around smiling and being a normal seven year old, not one who suffers from hearing loss and heart problems! Maybe life enjoyed smashing my ovaries, but then blessed me with a son and now has decided I didn't deserve him. What had I done to piss someone off up there?

"Stupid, stupidness! Stupid frickin' life! I'll be right back, I need to think."

I pulled my hair tie out and ran my fingers though my hair and walked away, I probably looked like a hot mess. I really didn't care, would just get my pink yoga pants and black fitted tee and change then wear my flip-flops. I stepped out side and leaned against the one of the pillars and watched as it started to rain, I knew two sunny days in a row wouldn't happen. I walked to my car and popped open the trunk grabbing my Adidas bag and my then my white flip-flops. I took a shaky breath and grabbed the little monkey with rabbit ears and tail and took the stuff out and slammed the trunk shut. I just really need to take my anger and frustration out on something.

"Leah."

"Jacob, just please, I'm stressed enough as it is, please, I don't need any more frickin' _pity_. I look like a damn hot mess and my head hurts, just please don't speak."

"Leah, just hear me out first."

"Fine, make it quick I need to change."

"We'll talk after you change, then?"

"Yes that would help me a lot."

I walked into the hospital past Emily who I could tell was debating with herself whether not to speak with me or not. I walked into the bathroom and took a paper towel wetting it with lukewarm water and began wiping the visible part my chest and legs. I went into one of the stalls and changed from the grimy outfit to my yoga outfit, good thing I just washed it but forgot to bring it inside. I put my flip-flops on and stuffed my dirty clothes into the Adidas bag and left the stall, I washed my hands. I looked into the mirror I was a hot mess, used some water to help me fix my hair and at least now I looked decent. I put the bag on my back and walked out and smacked right into Sam. I hissed every word I spoke to him.

"What do you want? Are you here to agitate me more? If you haven't noticed I already got my hands full."

"No, I actually wanted to apologize."

"Really, then do it so I can leave, I have to speak with Jacob."

"Look, I'm sorry for earlier I know it wasn't the best reason to speak with you…"

"Okay you're forgiven, now I have to go, I'll see you later."

I walked off before he could finish and found Jacob standing where I left him.

"Leah, I know this is hard for you, but…"

"Jacob, just…no its okay, all I have to do is be strong right?"

"Yes."

I came up to him kissing him on the lips and looked at him and half hearted smile on my face.

"You know Jake, just seeing you makes me happy, now I better go, I need to be there for Anthony, you'll be coming to Seattle, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, take my car, here's the keys and my mom knows the address, have Seth take my mom's car. Bye, Jake."

"Bye, Leah."

I gave him one last kiss and walked inside finding Carlisle waiting for me and he took me to the roof top where the helicopter was waiting and it was Anthony, asleep though the use of drugs. What kind of mother am I? I got in seating myself next to him taking his hands and brushed my finger over his knuckles. The pilot gave me a pair of headsets and I put it on at least it got rid of some of the noise. I set my head on Anthony's bed-- cot I guess that's what it could be called and closed my eyes, humming a Quileute song my mom use to hum to me when I was younger. All remember is the hum of the helicopter taking off and I was asleep.

**Behind the scenes…**

Benehime: OKAY! Now THIS one is the longest I've ever done! 3,385 words! Not counting the A/Ns' and BTS!

Jacob: You heartless bastard…

Benehime: What'd I do!?!?!?

Jacob: You made Leah sad!

Benehime: IT GETS BETTER I SWEAR!

Jacob: It better.

Benehime: DON'T HATE MEEEE! I LOVE CHUUUU! -Tackles Jacob-

Jacob: GET OFF ME!

Benehime: -Sniffles- F-fine…

Jacob: I hate fan girls…

Benehime: Would you rather have fan _boys_?

Jacob: No, I'm good!

Benehime: I thought so. -Grins wickedly-

A/N: DAMN! This chapter is LONG! Hope you enjoyed but remember they won't always this long. Bye-bye


	8. Heart Surgery Isn't That Bad

A/N: Chapter 8, so yeah, it has some fluff in it and this isn't the last chapter I promise. Also sorry for long the wait, my mom got sick kittens from her work and I had to help take care of them. Then when she took them back the next day we got three week old puppies and we have bottle feed them because their mom and two of their siblings got hit by a car. So yeah I've been busy! Oh and yes I did steal the name of this chapter from a Jeffree Star song called 'Heart Surgery Isn't That Bad' XD

-----------

My eyes opened and I heard the familiar hum of the helicopter and then the humming stop. I saw just outside the door Dr. Lu was standing there with clipboard. I picked up my purse, the monkey with the rabbit ears and my Adidas bag. When they opened the door I took the headphones thingy off my head and walked up to Dr. Lu.

"Hello, Leah."

"Hey, Dr. Lu."

"Well, Dr. Cullen called me and told me what happened, so we'll rush him into surgery and we have thing ready already."

"Okay, is there a cause for why he…?"

"No, but we'll test his blood."

"Oh thank you! You're such a life saver, literally."

"That's my job."

I watch as they took Anthony out of the helicopter and waited till they were by me. I held Anthony's hand and watched as his brows furrowed and eyes opened and they were blood shot. He gave me a weak smile and I gave him one in return.

"Hey, baby, how are feeling?"

"Mommy, what's going on?"

"Well sweetheart, it's like you going in for a really long kitty-cat scan but you'll wake up with a new heart, okay?"

"Really? Then I'll be healthy again?"

"Yeah, baby, I'm going to have go now, I'll see you when you wake up, okay?"

"Okay, I love you mommy."

"I love you too, baby."

"One more thing."

"Hmm?"

"Can I have a hug?"

"Yes."

I bent down and he hugged me and I hugged him back and I kissed the tip of his nose. He giggled and kissed the tip of my nose and I gave his hand a light squeeze.

"Bye, baby."

"Bye, mommy."

They rolled him off to the surgery room I guess that's what's it's called. I took a quivering breath and calmed myself I walked to the waiting room and sat in the couch, hugging the monkey to my chest. I reached into my purse grabbing my cell phone and hit the speed dial and waited for my mom to pick it. Three rings later and she did.

"Mama…"

Only when I was stressed or sad did I ever use the term 'mama' and I heard her click her tongue and sigh.

"_Oh, sweetheart, what happened?"_

My voice was barely above a whisper and I swear I'm about to hyperventilate any second.

"He's in…s-surgery. They're going to take some of his blood to figure out why…"

"_Breathe, Leah, here talk to Jacob, he's been jittery since you left."_

"Yeah, that would be good."

There was a silence then a clicking noise.

"_Hey Leah."_

"Jake, how long do you think it will take for you to get here?"

"_Well, we left an hour ago, I think we already went about sixty-five miles, so maybe a good hour to an hour and a half."_

"Okay, I just need someone's voice because if I don't I might phase."

I heard a song the background that sounded like Ruslana's song 'Dance with the wolves' I swear that man, well if that's what Jacob could be called…

"_One minuet I have a phone call."_

"Yeah okay."

I heard a tapping noise then I heard a sigh and something about Nessie and something about not being able to come over. Did that girl have any respect at all? I mean she was right there when the blood was dripping out of his mouth and did it even occur to her that maybe he'd want to be here for Anthony? I swear it's like the case of the ex.

"_Sorry 'bout that, Nessie called."_

"I heard."

"_Now, Leah, you need to be strong, alright sweetheart?"_

"I don't think I can…"

"_Leah, I know you can, do it for Anthony?"_

"Okay, I will."

"_Now, I have to go, I love you."_

"Love you too, Jake."

"_Now I know there's something wrong with you, you called me Jake!"_

"Shut up, now let me say goodbye to my mom."

"_Okay, Bye Leah."_

"Bye, _Jacob_."

I heard him snicker and then I heard a muffling noise.

"_Well Leah, we'll see later okay?"_

"Yeah, bye mom…"

"_Bye Leah, love you."_

"Love you too, bye."

I heard it click and then dial tone and shut my phone and ran my hand though my hair. I took my hair out its ponytail and then put it back up in a messy bun. I opened my phone back up and dialed in Seth's number.

"_Hey, Leah."_

"Hey, Seth, how long do you think it will be till you get here?"

"_Well, I left about a half hour after mom and Jacob, maybe an hour and a half."_

"Okay, thanks, all I have to do endure an hour and a half of jittery-ness; I'll see you when you get here."

"Okay, bye sis."

"Bye Seth."

I flipped my phone shut and cradled my head in my hands. I head the click-clack of shoes and I looked up to see Dr. Lu.

"Hello, Leah."

"Hey, Dr. Lu, is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, actually everything's going fine, we just need some of your blood because you know Anthony can only have your's."

"Well, actually he could probably have some of his dad's blood and maybe my brother's…"

"His dad?"

"Well, yeah that might help since it takes two to make kids, he-he."

"Well you're right, anyways follow me."

"Okay."

I followed her to a room with one of those chairs and I sat in it and she placed a needle in my arm. I looked at the wall, needles in my skin made me squeamish, Leah Clearwater scared of needles, unbelievable! I looked around and my eyes landed on my arm and I shuddered, I really hated needle.

"Leah, you never cease to amaze me, you had no fear when we told you might die eight years ago, but you see a needle in your skin and you turn green."

"That obvious?"

"Yup, well we're about done here, you might want to look the other way because I'm about to take the needle out."

"Aw, gees."

I felt it slide out my skin and I almost fainted and I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She bandaged it up and I looked at my arm, I got of the chair and stepped out of the room. I leaned against the wall sighing and pulled my phone and dialed Rachel's number.

"_LEAH!"_

"Ow, ear, bleeding…"

"_I'm so sorry! I'm just worried, what's going on fill me in, now!"_

"Okay, well Anthony is in surgery and I just got blood drawn, but he's doing well."

"_That's good, hey what were you and Sam talking about earlier?"_

"We had an argument earlier today--"

"_About what? Did he apologize?"_

"He apologized earlier at the hospital."

"_What did you two argue about?"_

"Well he asked me why I left and I told him it was because I was pregnant and he said Emily blamed herself and it was all my fault. Uh, then he said he thought I couldn't have kids and I told him I did and blah, blah, blah, I'll explain later."

"_What!? I know he isn't dissing my nephew!"_

Then I heard Paul yell in the background 'who's dissing who' and Rachel sighed.

"_Well, okay, here Becca wants to speak to you."_

"Okay."

"_Hey, Leah! What were you guys talking about?"_

"How Sam and I had a argument."

"_What was it about?"_

"About how I left because I was pregnant."

"_Why did you leave?"_

"Well, you brother was seventeen and I was twenty…damn that makes me a pedophile, doesn't it?"

"_No, have you seen the way Quil looks at Claire, uhm, creepy much?"_

"Yeah."

"_WAIT! Rewind! You left cause you were pregnant, right?"_

"Yes I think we have established that much…"

"_Because you were pregnant with Jacob's kid, right?"_

"Well yeah…what are we getting at?"

"_OH MY GOSH! You were his first! You slept with my brother! Then you got pregnant and I thought you couldn't have kids! That means he--"_

"Please don't finish whatever you're going to say."

"_But you slept with my brother!"_

"Naw dur, genius! Now why does matter that I slept with your brother?"

"_Well, I have theory and I want to see if it will work if you test it! I need you to sleep with him again and see if you get pregnant!"_

"NO! I am NOT going to sleep with your brother Becca just to test your theory."

"Why are we talking about sleeping with me?"

I dropped my phone and turned red and smiled wryly, well this was bad, to say the least. I picked my phone and put it back to my ear.

"Err, Becca I'll call you later I gotta go."

I slammed my phone shut and glared at it, next time I saw Becca she was dead, I would kill her with a lamb leg then cook so no one would know then I would throw it off a cliff. Yeah that's it…

"Now tell me why we're you talking about sleeping with me?"

"Your sisters' a pervert that's why…"

"Which one?"

"Rebecca."

"Ah, that might explain it…now tell me what brought that up?"

"Well, I was telling her what Rachel and I were talking about and then I told why I left and I told it was because I was pregnant and then I said that must make a pedophile and she said that was Quil," I took a quick breath and started up again. "Then she said 'Rewind! You left cause you were pregnant, right' and I said 'Yes what are you getting at?' and she said 'You left because you pregnant with Jacob's kid, right?' and I said yes.

"Then she said 'Oh my gosh! You slept with my brother!' and yeah, that's kind of how it was."

"Well what was the whole you won't sleep with me to test a theory thing?"

"Well she said that she wanted me to sleep with you just to see if I get pregnant again. How the hell can she be thinking about that while Anthony's in surgery! ARGH! I'm going to kill her; I'm going to kill her dead!"

I felt all the blood in face boil; yes my boyfriend walks in while I was talking about sleeping with him! Lovely! I couldn't even look at his face then I heard him snicker and I looked at him and he went into full blown laughter.

"Wow! Becca is crazy! She's going to regret that when you get your hands on her," He paused to laugh. "Well, anyways here, I thought you might be hungry your mom told me what you liked on your subs and she told me you were a health food addict."

"Ha-ha, very funny, anyways thanks."

"No problem, hey look here come's your mom now."

I watched come around looking frantic and then she stopped and smiled and I heard her give a quick sigh. She planted herself by me and sighed and then looked at me.

"How is he?"

"Actually, he's doing good, though I had to give some blood…"

"Oh, Leah I know how those needles scare you."

"Mom!"

"Leah Clearwater, infamous for being fearless and sarcastic is scared of needles?"

"Shut up, you're _not_ helping…wait that reminds I need to speak with Dr. Lu because the only blood she can use for Anthony in mine and maybe your's will work Jacob."

"Okay."

"I'll get her Leah."

"Thanks, mom."

"Its gonna be a long day, huh Leah?"

"You have no idea…"

"So did you tell Anthony he was going in for surgery?"

"Well, somewhat, I said it was like a really long kitty-cat scan but when he woke up he'd have a new heart. He was calm about it."

"Kitty-cat scan?"

"When he was little he had to have them all the time so I told him they had to make sure he didn't grow a kitty-cat tail so he agreed. He didn't want kitty-cat tail so we always call them kitty-cat scans."

"Wow, that has to the weirdest thing ever, you know that?"

"No its not, turning into _wolves_ is weird, him growing a cat tail would be way more normal then that!"

"No it wouldn't, because then he'd be two species at once, that would be weird, in our case we're one species at a time, we're either a wolf or we're a human."

"Shut up with your damn philosophy, the tail could be removed you can't remove this damned wolf gene. It's the reason why I can't-- no, can no longer have kids; I guess Anthony was just some miracle. I hate it, you don't know what it feels like to be in you're twenties and menopausal. It SUCKS."

"Well, you don't have to worry about periods."

"Not the point, I'd rather have killer cramps from hell and be able to have kids then none at all or well in my case have one and then not being to have any more."

"Well I don't know, but this conversation is getting awkward."

"Ah, well, touché."

"How long are these surgeries anyways?"

"About six to seven hours."

"Aw, gees, we got awhile left don't we?"

"Mhm."

I was done eating, I at a whole foot long sub in less then half an hour, I _must_ nervous, I never do that, it normally eat half then save the other half for later, I'm going to get fat if I keep this up. I pulled my hair out of the hair tie and again ran my fingers though my hair. I huffed and stood up stretching.

"Wow, I your hair is _long_."

"No really? I thought I had it cut pixie style."

"Its past your butt though!"

"I had eight years, the only time I cut it is when I have split ends and its only a few inches."

"Well now I see where Anthony gets his long hair."

"Uh, Jacob if you haven't noticed your hair is a little past your shoulder."

"Well it doesn't get longer than this though."

I walked up to him and pulled the hair tie out of his hair.

"Hey! I need that!"

"I know, but I need to get my point though. You feel where my finger is?"

"Yes?"

"That's where you hair is and its not even fully straight."

"Oh, I guess I never paid attention to my hair."

"I can tell look at these split ends."

I snap his hair tie on his forehead and I turned around hearing the click-clack of heels again. I saw my mom and Dr. Lu. She looked from me to Jacob and smirked.

"Hello, you must be Jacob? Sue told me about you."

"You must be Dr. Lu?"

"Ah, yes, well I think Leah told you the situation?"

"Yep, I'm aware of it, I take it you need some of my blood?"

"Yup, please come with me."

"Okay, see you later Leah."

"Okay, Jacob."

He stood up and had at least two feet on Dr. Lu, then again so did I, she wasn't that tall. She had to literally look up in order to see his face; yep my tribe was full of freaks. I sat back down putting my hair back into a ponytail. My mom sat beside me and took out her crochet and began knitting. She didn't look up as she spoke.

"They found out what made him vomit blood."

"What was it?"

"They found rubbing alcohol in his stomach and bloodstream."

"What? The only time he was in the bathroom was when I gave him a bath today. Plus he knows better then that."

"Did he drink apple juice today?"

"No, only milk, water and his Sunny-D, unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Nessie."

"Nessie? Bella's daughter?"

"Yes, early Anthony said that she spilled water on herself and needed to change, then when she came down stairs she saw Anthony and when Carlisle told her to wait outside she didn't want to."

"Nessie wouldn't do anything like that, I mean Jacob's know her for almost seven years, she wouldn't do that to him."

"Not to him, but to _us_, she probably thinks Anthony is the reason why Jacob is with me. That little _thing_ is jealous."

"Let's not be rash, Leah, maybe it was a accident."

"An accident? Putting rubbing alcohol into apple juice is not a accident its an attempt to murder."

"Calm down Leah, you don't want to phase in a hospital."

"I know, I…"

"Hey mom, hey Leah!"

"Seth, about time!"

"Sorry traffic, a lot of traffic!"

Seth sat down next to me and yawned. I looked up a saw my friend Lila, she was about as old as Seth and she was a intern and she moved her four years ago from Australia.

"Hey, Lila!"

She turned towards me and walked up to me and smiled and spoke in her Australian accent.

"Hey, what's up where's my favorite boy, Anthony?"

"Uh, surgery."

"I thought that was next week!"

"So did I. Apparently something happened they found rubbing alcohol in his stomach and bloodstream. Oh and this is my mom, Sue and my little brother, Seth…? Seth, hello, EARTH TO SETH."

He was staring at Lila like she was the most beautiful thing in the world, don't tell me he imprinted. Lila cocked her head to the side and her light blonde hair flicked from her eyes and her turquoise eyes met his.

"Oh your little brother is cute! How old is he?"

"He's twenty-three."

"He's as old as me! Yay!"

I poked Seth and then I smacked him upside the head.

"Seth! She's talking to you."

"Huh, what really?"

"Yeah, I'm talking to you! Do have a girlfriend?"

"Nope."

"What!? Why not, you're really cute!"

"Uh, thanks…"

Lila tapped her chin then clicked her tongue ring on her teeth and pulled out a piece of paper and pen. She wrote her number down and put it in Seth's hands.

"Call me, I got a good feeling about you, well I have to go, bye now!"

"Bye, Lila…"

She smiled and pushed her pink bangs behind her ear and turned around and walked off.

"Leah…I think I just imprinted…"

"That sucks."

"No, I like her personality, its kind of like mine, plus she seems different unlike every other girl I've dated."

"I'm surprised you imprinted on a girl, to be honest I always thought you liked guys…"

"HEY!"

I patted Seth on the head and sat back down and he was back somewhere in space. I looked over and saw Jacob walking back rubbing his arm.

"That shit hurts like a bitch!"

"Hey, don't go there."

"Sorry Leah, hey what's wrong with Seth?"

"I'll give you a hint it starts with a 'I' and ends in a 'D'."

"Oh who?"

"My friend Lila let me show you a picture."

I fished around in my purse for my wallet and pulled it out and pulled her picture of one of the slots. I held it up and Jacob whistled.

"She looks like one of those girl who poses for Hot Topic with those petticoat skirts and stuff. Seth, you sure know how to pick them."

I could tell he was being sarcastic and Seth just shook his head in daze, I put the picture in front of his face and moved it from side to side. I watched his eyes follow the picture and I moved it all around his eyes still following it.

"I think I know how Sam feels when he sees Emily."

Then he was out of his daze and clamped his hands over his mouth.

"Oh, crap! I'm so sorry Leah!"

I bit my tongue then replied in a with a fake smile and spoke in a normal voice

"Its okay, I'm over that two-timer anyways."

Then I picked up my stuff and yawned.

"Hey mom, I need to go back to my house for awhile I need a shower and I need to change. Think you could stay here to give me the four-one-one on Anthony?"

"Sure."

"Come on Jacob, I don't think I'll be able to drive I'm too anxious. Seth give me mom's keys, I'm going to your stuff back to the house, okay?"

"Sure, here."

He threw the keys to me and I caught them and slipped them into my purse, I picked up my Adidas bag and I left the monkey by my mom. I found Seth conveniently parked mom's car by mine, that or he just parked in a spot closest to the hospital. I unlocked the back door and moved Seth's stuff to my back seat with my mom and Jacob's stuff. I ran back into the hospital and gave my mom back her keys. I sprinted back to my car and hopped into the passenger's seat and closed my door. I grabbed my GPS system and put in my address.

"What's that?"

"Are you serious Jacob?"

"…Uh, yes?"

"It's a GPS system; it tells you directions so I don't have to."

"That's amazing."

"Wow, Jacob, just wow…"

"Well sorry, I live in La Push; I really don't have to use those."

"I can tell."

"Ha-ha."

"I can't believe my little brother imprinted on my best friend…"

"I can't believe he imprinted at all."

"I surprised he didn't imprint on a guy! I always thought he had a crush on you."

"Ew, Leah, that…just…yuck. Why would you think _that_?"

"Because the way he looks up to you, I thought he had a crush on you, seriously!"

"Lets just end the topic here."

"Good idea."

"Oh, gosh, now that whole crush thing is stuck in my head, thanks Leah, thanks a lot."

"Hmm, you're welcome; it would be weird if my brother and my baby's daddy started to date…though it would be interesting…"

"Leah, c'mon now! I just ate!"

"My bad, I'm just saying! Hehehe…"

"You have issues, major issues."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"…You better hope Seth doesn't find out or he'll kill you."

"You wouldn't let him."

"I might."

"What so you two can finally have you forbidden relationship?"

"_Leah_."

"I'm sorry, almighty alpha!"

Then it was silent and I heard Jacob mumble a 'finally' then it clicked. I had epiphany, a big one!

"Edward…"

"What?"

"Of all the people I would think he would like _Edward_!"

"Leah, he imprinted and Edward's married, married to my _best friend_ I might add."

"B-b-but, but, but! Ohhh!"

"Leah, just calm down."

"Okay sorry, but for ten years I thought my brother was gay!"

"I have no comment."

"Okay, I'm done, I swear there aren't any other guys I can think of Seth might like…"

"You're done? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am, I was just yeah you know its shock! All my boys imprinting though so its just whoa!"

"Oh…"

"_You have arrived at your destination."_

"Wow that was fast!"

"I'm a speedy driver."

"I know, now help me get the stuff, I'll show you around when we get inside."

He pulled into the garage and I opened my door getting out and opened the back door to get the luggage. Jacob did the same. I unlocked the door in the garage that lead into the house, and I set the stuff onto the kitchen floor. I saw Kon, my two year old Newfoundland dog come skidding into the kitchen; I see Lila was doing her job because he hadn't used the kitchen floor as a restroom. Then Kit my one year old Newfoundland also came in and she tripped over a squeaky toy.

"Hey, babies!"

I knelt down and hugged them earning two whines of happiness, it was funny how such small sounds came from such large dogs, I mean Kon was already one hundred pounds and Kit was sixty-five pounds. I watched as they looked at Jacob and Kon growled and stood in front of Kit, Jacob being 'mature' growled back and Kon fell silent.

"Jacob, don't scare my babies or I'll hurt you!"

"What! He was trying to act alpha."

"He does live here and I know what I'm doing, hello I'm a wolf remember? He knows I'm boss and so does Kit."

"Fine."

Jacob crossed his arms over his chest and I poked him and pointed to the bags. He grabbed three of them…show off.

"Follow me, I'll show you around, first we have put your's and Seth's stuff into the guest room with two beds."

"Aw, I don't get to stay in the room with you?"

"No."

"Can I change your mind?"

"N-- probably…"

"Swee-eet!"

"Anyways, this is where Seth will be staying."

I heard him mumble a quick 'yes' under his breath and I felt heat rush to my cheeks. I put Seth's bags on his bed closest to the door.

"Jacob, you want to hear a story?"

"Yes."

"You see this bed?"

"Yeah? What of it?"

"Well when Anthony was born and my mom and brother would visit Seth would sleep here. That way whenever Anthony woke up he'd be the first to get there. I always told him to go back to sleep but he insisted he help, even if I had it under control. When I would leave he would stay in the nursery and when I would come back in the morning he'd be knocked out on the little loveseat. He absolutely adores our son.

"I think maybe because Anthony is so much like you, looks and personality wise. Thank heavens he didn't have me personality, God forbid if he did…"

I was felt myself smiling, thank God Anthony didn't have my personality, I'd be crazy by now if he did. I felt Jacob lace his fingers with mine and then he lifted my chin so my hazel eyes met his obsidian eyes.

"Leah if he had your personality he'd be the sweetest child ever."

"HA! No, remember I'm the harpy of La Push."

"You and I both know that's just an act."

I was silent, it _was_ true…

"…I know…"

"C'mon, lets go see the rest of this huge house of your's."

"Okay."

I walked across the hallway to Anthony's room and heard a short gasp come from Jacob.

"What's wrong?"

"That portrait, who painted that?"

"Uh, me?"

"It's wonderful, I never knew you were an artist."

"You never asked."

"Those wolves look oddly familiar, well except the pup."

"Well, that russet one is you, the grey one is me and the silvery-snow white one is Anthony. Well at least that's what Anthony told me. It was actually inspired from a dream he told me about."

"What was the dream about?"

"He said he dreamt of three wolves, three huge wolves, but the smallest he said was him and it was all from his point of view. He said he heard my voice in his head and then an unfamiliar one and every time I said that wolf's name he couldn't hear it. He said it was a big reddish-brown one and I was grey and he said he saw in his reflection from the water he was that silvery-white one."

There was silence then a whimper from Kon and turned around as he slowly slinked towards us on his belly.

"Great job, Jacob, you scared my dog half to death!"

"Sorry…Anthony had an interesting dream."

"Mhm, anyways this is Anthony's room if you haven't guessed. The next room we'll be heading to is my mom's."

We headed diagonally across the hall to a room with lavender walls and a bed with purple comforters.

"My mom's room and last we'll head to my room and now perverted ideas Jacob."

"What! I would never-- okay maybe."

"Just ew, I don't even want to know what's going though your mind."

"You act like you're a virgin!"

"Dude it's been eight years since I last got…wait why am I telling you this?"

"Because you love me? Well it's been eight years for me too, see why I'm having those thoughts!"

He seriously waited eight years, I'm surprised because he's a _guy_ and I know how guys get with their hormones! Especially Jacob, a _werewolf_ and he was imprinted to girl who looked seventeen. I felt _special_ because he waited for _me_, I didn't deserve him.

"Jacob I love you."

"Whoa, where'd that come from?"

"Because you waited for me, most guys if they a pretty girl fall into their hands and they wouldn't wait for the girl they first loved to come back to them. I really don't deserve you."

"Of course you don't deserve me, you deserve better."

"Jacob you're to nice to me, now I'll show where _you'll_ be staying."

"Yes! I knew you couldn't say no to this handsome face."

"I can too, ask something perverted and I'll say no."

"_What_! Fine, fine."

"Here it is, make yourself at home because I'm about to take a shower, actually I'll show you the rest of the house first. We'll go the basement first, then the family room upstairs, well what use to be the attic, which with my awesome skills I changed. You already saw the kitchen, I'll show you the living and the bathroom, then the back yard with the pool and hot tub…"

"Wow! Leah, how'd you do all this?"

"Inherence from my dad, I had to make sure Anthony had a good childhood, plus I had a college fund I started at ten."

"I have no comment."

"Good, now lets go to the basement, I think you'll like it."

He gave me a questioning stare as I opened the basement door and we descended down the stairs. I heard him gasp again and I looked over and saw his jaw drop. Yeah I knew he'd like my workout room, a girls' gotta stay fit. I kicked my flip-flops off and slipped some socks on them I put on my tennis shoes and got another look from Jacob.

"I'm going to show you how fourteen years of gymnastics pays off and karate."

"Huh?"

"Just watch, I'm going to do a little kick boxing so you might want to back up."

"Okay…"

He went and stood on the steps and I kicked the punching bag and did a back-flip so I wouldn't get hit by it. Yeah I looked and Jacob's jaw was on the floor.

"Wow."

"Amazing I know and that door on your right is Anthony's play room, also has the Wii fitness thing."

"He does have a good childhood, how the hell are you going to fit this all in your new house?"

"I bought that five bedroom house."

"Wow."

"Yep now go back upstairs, c'mon on Kon and Kit."

Kon lifted his brown head from the floor and Kit looked at me and cocked her black and white head to the side. I loved my babies, but I taught them not to disrespect. I watched as the two dogs walked up stairs and felt Jacob lightly pulling my arm. I smiled at him and received grin that showed his perfect teeth. We went back upstairs and I lead him the living room.

"Over there is the sound system and the CDs are over there."

I saw him going thought my CDs.

"Escape the Fate, Bullet For My Valentine, I Am Ghost? These are all screamo bands."

"So? I have some mixed CDs."

I seen him pick up one and he cocked his head to the side like curious puppy.

"Highway by Cristina Millian? Is she talking about cars?"

I stifled a laugh, _oh no she isn't_.

"No, _far_ from it."

"Then what's she talking about?"

"I'll give you a hint its been a while since you last did a certain something."

"You listen to this while Anthony is around?"

"NO! Are you nuts?"

"Sorry, hey I like this song."

"Which one?"

"Differences by Ginuwine."

"That one is good too, anyways we have to go upstairs, follow me."

"Okay."

We walked to the end of the hallways and I opened a door to a staircase and we walked up stairs to the family room. It had cream colored walls and a big screen TV.

"This is the family room."

"Sweet."

I headed back down stairs three _dogs_ at my heels. I mean technically he is one because wolves, dogs, yeah. I went into my room and opened my dresser and pulled out some clothes. I got a pair of Happy Bunny sweats and a black fitted tee and of course a bra and underwear. The essentials. I heard Jacob sit down on my bed and I gathered my clothes and headed into the shower. I turned the stereo on and pressed play for the CD and 'Comeback' by Kelly Rowland started blasting. I stripped down to nothing and hoped into the shower and mumbled along to the words.

_I got that comeback, that hubba bubba,_

_I got that run back_

_Run back and tell your mother_

I heard Jacob bark out laughing and I sighed. Then I heard him yell.

"Leah you sing in the shower? You never cease to amaze me!"

"You're jealous because I sing better than you!"

"Sure, sure."

I sighed and mumbled.

"Bastard."

"I know my dad thank you very much!"

"Yaah, bitch, yaah."

"Its not nice to talk about yourself!"

"Ha-ha."

I washed my hair and stepped out grabbing a towel and dried myself and I put my clothes on. I grabbed my brush and clicked the next button on the stereo and Poker Face by Lady Gaga came on. I opened the door and saw Jacob and Kon having a staring contest.

"If you don't stop scaring my baby I will hurt you."

"Do you love the dog more then me?"

"Hmm…yes."

"I am just as much a dog as he is!"

I snickered and went into full blown laughter, he _admitted_ he was a dog! I find that absolutely HILARIOUS! I sat on the bed next to him and laced my fingers with his and leaned up against him.

"I'm kidding you know I love you. You are my number one _dog_."

"Thanks…HEY! I am not a dog!"

"You're the one who said you were."

"Well…"

"Don't hurt yourself thinking-- EEP!"

I found myself being tickled and was laughing tears coming from my eyes. I tried to give him a nice punch in the kisser but that didn't work. Then he stopped and I started breathing which stopped when he kissed me a jolt of electricity went down my spine. I can't remember the last _that_ happened! He absolutely took my breath away, I got weak in the knees -- great I sound like that one song called Weak. Only he could do that, only he could make me show my true colors -- I use to be nice…_use_ to_ be_ are the key words. I felt a blush work its way to my tan cheeks.

"Leah you should blush more often its adorable."

"Butt wipe."

"Wow…"

"Now, lets get ready to go, I'm worried about Anthony."

"You worry to much."

"And this comes from the man who wouldn't let me phase after I broke my leg? Even after it healed?"

"Well you broke it in three places I just wanted to make sure it healed properly. Then you know give you a break from patrols."

"Yeah then I still couldn't phase for another nine months."

"Why?"

"…Are seriously that stupid?"

"Wait…oh…"

"A…err…ugh…you're an idiot, you know that?"

"Sorry, it just slipped my mind."

"Lets just go I have to get some stuff from the kitchen."

"Sure, sure."

"You and your sure, sures…"

I walked out of my room and saw Kon shredding up his toy and Kit was asleep in her dog bed, well was asleep because her head perked head up and stood up stretching. I walked down the hallway with Kon on my left side and Kit on my right, I scratched Kon's head and then walked into the kitchen. I saw Kon's harness on the floor and picked it up placing it on the table.

"Hey, Leah, what's with the harness?"

"Kon's Anthony's hearing dog, for when were out in public it helps me and Kit is Kon's friend."

"I see, anyways what do you need to get?"

"My diet cokes," I heard him scoff at that part. "Anthony's juice, some of my veggie chips and my fruit gushers."

"Oh, a fatty food Leah!"

"Shut up, their my guilty pleasure! I can't help it that they have fruity goodness!"

"Aww, I'm not your guilty pleasure?"

"Nope, sorry, I'm not _that _sick and twisted."

"…Oh burn…you just damaged my pride."

"You needed it, babe."

"…Well…I don't know but I'll come up with a good comeback later."

"Sure, sure."

He crossed his arms immaturely and I let my dogs out to use the bathroom, the ran to the pool then to me and back to the pool.

"No pool today, maybe later."

"A pool? Are you serious?"

"What this breed of dog loves to swim so I got a pool built and Anthony likes to swim too."

"You spoil them to much."

"Nu-uh they deserve all their stuff."

"Leah, you know I'm right."

"Fine, almighty alpha! You're never wrong!"

He rolled his eyes as put the drinks and snacks into my bag and grabbed my bag of clothes from the kitchen table. I let in Kon and Kit inside and they got mud on the floor. I sighed and used a dirty towel to wipe it up. I kissed both my babies on the head and they whined begging me not to go.

"Bye Kit, bye Kon."

I walked out into the garage and threw my stuff into the back of my car and hopped into the passenger's seat slamming my door behind me. Jacob got in and started the car up. Suddenly I felt tired. I yawned.

"Jake, I'm going to take a nap while you drive."

"Sure, sure."

"Mhm."

I felt myself drift into sleep and the last thing I remember is Jacob's warm lips on my forehead.

------------

**Behind the scenes…**

Benehime: 6,326 words LATER and I'm DONE! I'm so sorry for the long wait, I NEVER type that much! But this makes up for it right?

Jacob: Damn…Leah's got a nice house.

Benehime: She also has my favorite breed of dog! I wanna Newfoundland! Life's so cruel, I wanna Newfie so badly…

Jacob: Erg, Kon, he growled at me!

Benehime: Its because you smell.

Jacob: WHAT!? What the hell kind of Team Jacob fan are you?

Benehime: I'm kidding…bye now.

A/N: I'm sorry the almost month long update! I blame Americans…crap I _am_ an American! Hmm I blame the ninja monkeys that live in my closet! Anyways if you wanna know what a Newfoundland looks like use Google images. Also the whole Seth imprinting on a guy is based on a friend and mines conversation XD We're sick and twisted! Also there's this really pretty song called 'Need' by Hana Pestle and she's trying to get it in New Moon and it fits New Moon perfectly so listen to it! Anyways bye now! Ohhh! Wait! The only reason Nessie is acting this way is because she's jealous, she'll get nicer.


	9. A little girl named Kallen

A/N: AIII-YI-YIIYIYIYIYIYI-YAAAH! Wow that was RANDOM! Oh! I learned something new! Did you know there are TWO species of werewolves? Ones called a Lycan (Lycanthropes) and werewolves. Lycans are the ones that stand upright and are those ones that society has thought of as werewolves and do not have a full wolf appearance. Now werewolves or shape-shifters are people have the ability to change into giant wolves. Ta-da! See this is one is smartifuls! Okay finally after three chapters its Jacob's POV! We'll be seeing a little more Lila and a little more Anthony! There will be some time jumps in here since I am a lazy WHORE :3. Anyways here's chapter nine! Also there's a name in there 'Kallen' and it's pronounced 'Collin' and it's a girl name.

_------------_

_**Jacob's POV**_

I watched Leah sleep, her scowl disappeared and so did her worried expression. I don't know what I did to earn such a beautiful woman. She could be nice, plus the way she looks at Anthony would rival any mother's love for their child. When she laughed it didn't sound like tinkling bells, it sounded so human, I liked that it wasn't perfect. It was like a sigh of relief. I listened to her even breathing and drove with just that sound. It was so peaceful, well until she started talking. It was -- entertaining to say the least.

"…My cookie…"

I stifled a laugh as she continued her weird dream about giant cookies and milk, it kind of reminded me or movie, but I can't think of the movie.

"Stu…pid…giant…Gimmie…my cookie…back."

I bit my lip and I heard her shift in the seat and gurgle something. I looked at her and saw drool dripping down her cheek. This beautiful woman never ceases to amaze me; this is one of the million reasons why I was so madly in love with her. Yes I was madly in love with Leah Clearwater, the wolf girl of La Push. Gees, Jacob, you're going soft on yourself, snap out of it, you're not a love sick puppy…OKAY, so I am? I wouldn't tell that to Leah she would just tease me. I felt Leah's left hand land on my right hand I laced my fingers with hers and watched the road ahead of me, if I looked at her I might crash and kill us both.

"Gees, Jake, your hand is hot…"

"I didn't notice you were awake."

"I was awake long enough to feel you lace your fingers with mine."

"I see…hey Leah I have a question."

"Mm?"

"Earlier you said you couldn't phase for nine months, I thought Anthony was born at seven months."

"Well for the first two months I wouldn't leave his side at all then one day my mom come's busting up into my house like the police and telling me to go take a break. So I drove to the woods and phased…"

I cut her off before she could finish.

"Then how come I couldn't hear your thoughts?"

"I had broken off from your pack by leaving."

"Oh…I knew that."

"Sure ya did."

"I did…hey earlier you where you dreaming about cookies and giants?"

"Yes, how do you know?"

"You talk in your sleep."

"Oh."

"'Oh'? That's all you can say?"

"Uh, sure."

Okay now I knew she was hiding something from me, she never did that—much.

"Leah, are you hiding something from me?"

"No, why would I?"

"Because you're avoiding my eye contact."

"Well if you take your eyes off the road we'll die and dammit I'm too young to die."

"Leah, we're WEREWOLVES I highly doubt we'd die."

"You know I would never hide anything to _big_ from you…err Anthony was an exception though."

She knows I know her too well, but I wouldn't bring it up till we got to the hospital. I brushed my thumb over her knuckles and I felt she was tense, really tense. Meaning whatever she had to tell me was important. I caught a quick glance at her and I could see she was having a mental debate with herself. We drove in silence and when I found a parking spot close to the hospital I shut the car off. Leah tried to quickly escape but I grabbed her wrist.

"Leah, what's wrong? I won't stop asking you."

"Please don't be mad at me for what I tell you."

She was looking at the dashboard, nibbling on her lip.

"Leah, look at me, you know I could never be too mad at you for long. You're beautiful, smart, brave and the mother of my son. Whatever it is I won't be mad at you."

"Promise me one thing."

"Mm?"

"That you won't _hate_ me."

"Leah I could never hate you…"

"_Promise_ me."

"I promise and I swear on my _life_ I won't ever hate you."

I watched as she looked into my eyes, those beautiful hazel pools of emotion, I couldn't read which emotion they were because they had so many at one time. She opened her mouth and abruptly closed it. I watched she took a deep breath and she looked up at me.

"Well, they found out what made him sick…"

"What was it?"

I think then and there I pushed the wrong button and now she looked like she was about to go into hysterics.

"Well they found rubbing alcohol in his stomach and bloodstream. Can you remember what he told me before he started vomiting blood?"

"That he left because Ness was changing?"

"Why was she changing?"

"Because she spilled water on herself…?"

"Wrong, because she spilled _rubbing alcohol_ on herself."

"Leah, Ness would never do that."

"She thinks the only reason you're with is me because of our son."

I stopped and thought, all those dirty looks she gave Leah and how she was kindly towards Anthony. I recalled her sneering into the phone earlier when I mentioned I wouldn't be back for a few weeks at most. It made _perfect_ sense.

"Well Jacob? What do you have to say about your perfect Nessie now?"

"She's not _my_ Ness, because I already have _my_ Leah."

I watched as her hard eyes turned soft and that little bit of nice Leah showed. I leaned over kissing her lips softly and pulled back then kissed her forehead. I cupped her face and stroked her cheeks with my thumb.

"Leah she was never my Ness, my bond with you was stronger than my imprint, anyways over the years I noticed she started to fall for Nahuel anyways. He makes her feel complete something I could never do, because they're both half-vampires. Kind of like how she could never make me feel whole because I _wanted_--no _needed_ you. Don't you get it? You're the love of my life, you're the one who keeps my feet perfectly planted on the ground."

I watched her hazel eyes look away and tears roll down her cheeks. When she spoke it was in a chocked whisper.

"How the hell did I get such a wonderful guy like you?"

"You're my everything, sweetie, you and Anthony. Why I imprinted I'll never know, but it will never affect the way I feel about you. I'm not with you because you had our son, I'm with you because I _love_ you. The love of my life and the light of my life."

I watched as her eyes fell down and I heard her mumbling. This girl I swear, she always keeps herself closed up.

"What are you mumbling about?"

"I said, I don't deserve him, I don't."

"Of course you deserve me, sweetie, I love you remember?"

"I know, I know, all I know is later something bad is going to happen. As soon as I think I found happiness BAM! Karma kicks my tan ass."

"Sweetheart, I promise nothing bad will happen, okay? I'll talk to Ness and ask her why she did it."

"I know, I know I just worry, I don't want to end up like how I was _before_ you healed me."

"I know, sweetie, I know, I promise, I will _never_ leave you."

I kissed her forehead and she sighed and played with the cross necklace she wore. I got out and grabbed her stuff and then walked to the other side of the side of the car and grabbed her hand. We walked into the hospital and Leah was greeted by a whirlwind of blonde and pink.

"Leah! Guess what!"

"Lila, calm down, just breath."

So that's Lila…she's worse than Alice, what I noticed was her turquoise eyes and a reddish tan she had, not the orange ones you get from tanning salons. She has a bob cut and spiked in the back and a Australian accent, fate picked a weird one for Seth.

"Oh Leah! Your brother asked me out! It was like a gravitational pull was pulling me towards him!"

"I s-see…"

"He's the one I know it Leah! He's so sweet and kind, very bashful though, I really hope he opens up to me. How come you never introduced us before?"

"You never asked? Anyways there's someone I want you to meet."

"Who?"

"Well…Jacob come here."

"Coming, Leah."

I heard a squeak and then a high pitched noise that made me cringe.

"You're Jacob! Leah always talks about you! You're Anthony's dad! I'm so happy to meet you! Leah's a very good mum I just thought I'd tell you that! You're so gorgeous! Leah you have good taste."

"Nice to meet you, Lila."

"Oh Anthony looks just like you! Well with hazel eyes, but still! I can tell Anthony will be very handsome when he grows up. You have to tell me about yourself…oh am I annoying you? I'm sorry I get carried away when I meet new people."

"Wow, I see why Seth likes you so much…"

"Oh why thank you."

Lila blushed and twirled a piece of pink with her pointer finger. This girl was pocket full of sunshine, she was Seth's perfect fit. I looked at her as he eyes lit up and I looked in the direction she was staring in and I saw Seth coming in the room. He saw me and smiled.

"Yo, Jake."

"Hey, Seth, I've met your little girlfriend."

I watched as he turned red then I looked at Lila who also turned red. Leah walked up to me and intertwined her fingers with mine, her eyes far away. Her eyes dulled a bit as she went further somewhere in her own mind. I kissed her head breaking her trance and she looked at me a smiled, but it never met her eyes. I whispered so only she could hear.

"Leah, what's wrong?"

"Nothing just going over a old memory."

"From when?"

"Eight years ago, it was after I left, I was four months pregnant."

"What happened?"

"I was really sick, it wasn't quite phenomena, but it was almost as bad, I remember puking my guts out and I was just so close to going over the edge but just the thought of you made me feel batter. Stronger, just thinking of you gave me energy."

"Where'd that memory come from?"

"Lila reminded me of it."

"How?"

"Well, before I knew Lila, her aunt was my nurse and it was through her I met Lila. I remembered she gave her number, we first talked though a phone call, then she moved her four years ago. While I was pregnant she was like my own personal therapist, everyday she kept telling me 'call Jacob' I never listened."

"You should have."

"I'm quite stubborn, you should know."

"I know sweetie, but you should have."

"I should have, but didn't"

"Leah, I swear, you're too hardheaded for your own good."

"And you're to sun-shiny for your own good."

"That's why you love me."

"I know."

**Three hours later…**

I sat on the couch stroking an unconscious Leah's head and listened to her even breathing. All other noises gone. All I saw was her, it was _better_ than imprinting on Ness. I hated seeing all that light, all that _perfection_. I was sick of it, I wanted someone _imperfect_ how everyone else could stand their imprints was beyond me, then again they didn't have a human/vampire imprint. Still that constant sunlight, it was too much, I actually got sick of it after the first _week_. I felt disgusted with myself, because I had promised Leah I would never be like Sam, I wouldn't imprint and leave her by herself. I did imprint, but I fought it and I didn't leave her. I kept part of it, that's good, right? I heard a click-clack and I looked up to see Dr. Lu with a smile on her face.

"It was a success."

"It _was_?"

"Yes, wake Leah and tell her, I'll let you guys see him in half an hour."

"Okay, thank very much."

"Your welcome, Jacob."

I shook Leah and earned a groan, today had just taken it out of her, I guess it was her maternal instincts in over drive, I was kind of new to this so it wasn't like hers, not even close. Her life revolved around Anthony.

"Leah, hon," I whispered. "He made it, he's okay."

Her hazel eyes were then looking into mine, I could see the joy in them and she spoke in a almost inaudible whisper.

"He did?"

"Yes, he did."

"Oh thank God," she chocked while speaking. "I thought I would never see him again."

"I know, sweetie I know."

"When can we see him?"

"In half an hour, you can go back to sleep I'll wake you up when its time."

"No, I want to stay up, where are my mom and Seth?"

"Seth, Lila and Sue went to your house to take care of your dogs."

"Oh, well let me call them up, I'll call Lila's phone since mom left hers in my purse."

I watched as she pulled out her phone and clicked the speed dial number and put her phones to her ear.

"Hello, Lila…yeah, I know…well guess what…no, quit being sick minded…you're not sorry…Ugh! You're an idiot."

I snickered as I heard Leah insult Lila.

"Anyways! Anthony made it though surgery."

Then there was shriek and Leah pulled the phone away from her ears and rubbed her ear.

"Ow, my ear…okay, I forgive you but tell my mom and Seth…I don't want to know that Seth's a good kisser…just tell them!…okay, uh-huh…bye…"

"Ew, your brother's a good kisser?"

"I guess, anyways she nearly made me deaf, at least I already know sign language."

"What was talking about when you said, 'quit being sick minded'?"

"She's worse than Becca, ugh, hell she's worse than Emmett and THAT'S saying something!"

"So I guess I don't want to know…?"

"No, no you don't."

"Tell me anyways."

"No."

"I'll figure out soon or later, sweetie."

"Have fun with that, buddy."

"I will, you always get bashful around me."

"I do _not_!"

"Yes you do, Leah sometimes I can read like a book and in wolf form you let your mind wander."

"Well not today, because we should be worrying about Anthony and not what Lila said."

She got me there, I should be worrying about Anthony and not what Lila said, so I said the most reasonable thing.

"Touché."

"Has it been a half hour yet?"

"Nope, it's been twenty minuets."

"Ugh! I wanna see my baby now."

She flipped onto her stomach reached into the bag grabbed a box of Fruit Gushers.

"Watch out, Leah, you may gain weight."

"I don't care, I wanna see my baby."

"He's not a baby anymore."

"He is to me, trust me once you get use to being a dad you won't want him to grow up."

"That would work if we had a daughter, I enjoy thinking about him growing up. We could things like play football, cliff diving--"

"Hold it buddy, no son of mine is cliff diving."

She glared at me and I kissed her and she rolled her eyes. I looked up when I heard the sound of click-clacking. Leah shot up so fast, we almost collided heads. She was standing up and Dr. Lu came around the corner.

"Hello, Leah, Jacob. So Leah are you ready to see Anthony?"

"Yes, you have no idea how much like heck this has been for me."

I looked at the clock and it read eleven o' two PM, I bet it's been like Hell for Leah. I followed Leah and Dr. Lu, after grabbing Leah's stuff. I scrunched my nose, hospitals always smell like _death_, the scent is somewhat like a vampire, but minus sweet, it was more a sickly _sour_ scent then a sickly sweet. We walked into a elevator and Dr. Lu clicked the fourth floor button. I looked at Leah though the corner of my eye and she was shaking, I'm not sure from what, but if she phased it would be disastrous. I laced my fingers with hers and she tensed then loosened up. The elevator made ding noise and the doors opened, we followed Dr. Lu out and past a reception desk. We went past a few doors and stopped at one that had the number four twenty-six above it and Dr. Lu opened the door and I saw Anthony was asleep.

"Okay you two go visit your son, I'll you three alone."

"Okay, goodbye, Dr. Lu."

"Bye."

Leah sat in the chair by Anthony's bed and she grabbed his hand. I walked over and kneeled by her, taking her free hand in mine. She looked at me and spoke in whisper only a werewolf (or vampire) could hear.

"Oh my god, Jacob he lived…"

"I told if he's a fighter like you, he'd live."

"I'm not that strong Jacob, it's my fault he's like this…"

"Hon, I told you its no ones fault, he was just born that way."

"But my stupid genes had to give him heart problems, you know how my dad…died."

"Leah, he has both of our genes, sometimes these things happen and now thanks to the person who passed away Anthony is alive."

"I k-know, but someone lost a little child, someone lost their baby. Like how I almost lost mine. I can almost tell you how much it _hurts_, it's like someone held a gun up to my heart and pulled the trigger."

Her hazel eyes were no longer on me but on Anthony, tears pouring down her cheeks. It felt like strings with hooks hooked onto my heart and pulled and pulled and pulled until it was ripped in every direction. I rubbed circles on her back until she hushed down a bit. She had her head down and was making whimpering noises, I still held her left and I kissed her palm. I heard a muffled groan and I felt Leah tense.

"Mm…mommy?"

I hadn't expected him to wake up any time soon, I saw Leah and her eyes instantly lit up. She wiped her tears away with her free hand and then took Anthony's hands in hers.

"Yes, I'm here baby, wait can you hear me?"

"A little bit, is daddy here? I smell the scent of pine cones and daddy smells like pine cones."

"I'm here, bud. Wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Okay."

I stood up and stood behind Leah, rubbing her tense shoulders. Her sniffles the only sound besides the sound of medical equipment. I heard a raspy intake of breath.

"Huuuhh, mommy, don't cry, everything okay."

He opened his eyes, they looked milky from grogginess, but he had hazel eyes, just like Leah. He took his hand and put it on Leah's hand and he closed his eyes again.

"Anthony, I'm crying tears of joy, I thought -- I thought I would never see you…again."

"Mommy, even if I did go to live with grandpa and the angels you'd be with me soon."

Leah laughed a humorless laugh.

"I don't I would even make it to the golden gates, I haven't been very nice."

"Leah…"

"I know you would make it mommy, you're always so nice to me and you help at animal shelter."

"I know…but I've hurt to many people."

I bent down kissing Leah's head and I mumbled to her.

"Leah," I bent looked into her eyes. "Don't say that, sweetie, you'll get there, but you don't need to worry about that now, take one day at a time. Worry about what's in front of you now."

I heard a knock on the door and Dr. Lu walked in, with two people. The lady looked to be in her early thirties and she held a baby in her arms. She was taller than Leah and had ink black hair and russet skin, I guessed she was also a Native American. The man was a little taller than the woman and he had fair skin, blond hair and green eyes. Leah stood up and kissed Anthony on the head. Mumbling a quick be right back.

"You wouldn't mind if we took this to the hallway?"

"Oh no, not at all."

That was the woman carrying the baby, we stepped into the hallway and Leah silently closed the door behind her. The man spoke first.

"Hello, I'm Clayton Williams and this is my wife Carla Williams, you must Leah and Jacob?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you Mr. Williams."

I shook his hand and he chuckled lightly.

"Just call me Clay. Anyways are little girl, Kallen..."

Leah's breath hitched and I rubbed circles on her hand with my thumb.

"I-I'm truly sorry for your loss."

"Its okay, at least she could still help out even in death, Kallen was always helping."

Leah wasn't able to speak, so I spoke for her.

"Leah and I thank you, because Leah isn't able to have anymore children and, gees I'm no good with words but thanks to your little girl Kallen, our son is able to have a shot at life."

Then Carla spoke as she shifted her weight.

"Its okay, really, Dr. Lu told us about Leah, she's quite the fighter, but here this is a picture of Kallen."

Leah gasped at the picture, the little girl had brilliant green eyes, golden curls and a russet complexion. Leah stuttered as she spoke.

"She's…beautiful, here this is a picture Anthony when he's--ah--healthier so to speak."

It was a picture of Anthony with Kon and Kit by the pool and he was smiling, his hazel eyes shining. Clay chuckled as he spoke.

"Looks just like you, Jacob, just with Leah's eyes."

"Yeah, h-he has Jacob's personality, I would go crazy if he had my personality--I am no exactly the nicest person out there…"

"Leah, quit that, you're nice, I've know since I was born."

She huffed in defeat and then Carla gasped and a surprised looked spread across her face.

"Oh! Clayton, the baby kicked."

Then the baby in her arms began to cry and she was trying to shush it, rocking it back fourth.

"Shirley, shh, shh…"

"May, I see her?"

"Sure Leah."

As soon as Shirley was in Leah's arms she was quiet, she rocked her back and forth, and I had never seen Leah so content. I wish I could have been there when she was doing that with Anthony, no wonder he turned out to be a good kid, and she must have cherished Anthony. Shirley was asleep in seconds. Leah passed her back to Carla who looked surprised.

"She never does that, normally she hates when other people hold her. It takes us hours to get her to sleep, we normally have to drive around before she falls asleep. We better get going we--we have things to plan."

"I know, your little Kallen's…"

Leah couldn't finish her sentence and began crying I rubbed circles on her back shushing her.

"Shh, Leah, calm down," I looked at them. "She's having trouble dealing with this, she feels so bad, and she always blames everything on herself."

"She can't blame everything on herself, she has no reason to, life happens. Now, Carla and I must leave we'll s maybe see each other in the future."

"Goodbye, Clay and Carla."

They walked away and Dr. Lu left and we walked back into the room where Anthony was still awake--or at least trying to stay awake. Leah sat on the chair by his bed stroking his hair.

"Sweetheart, go to bed, mommy will still be here when you wake."

"Daddy, too?"

"Daddy to, he'll be here, I promise."

"'Kay, night, night."

"'Night, bud."

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Leah I think you should go to bed to, I know you're exhausted."

"I am, but--"

"No you're going to bed, now there's a extra bed, here's your blanket you brought I'll see you in the morning."

"Fine."

She climbed into the bed and I kissed her forehead as she glared at me, I went to the couch and fell asleep, dreaming of Leah.

---------------

**Behind the scenes…**

Benehime: Ugh! Most boring and suckest chapter I have typed! Sorry it took so long! But I got tired of typing something so boring! So it took almost two months! Also the next chappie is a 3 month time skip to September! Woo! I'm bored I need some to bother, hmm maybe Jasper.

Jasper: What do you want?

Benehime: You're hot.

Jasper: …

Benehime: What its true! Don't you get that a lot? I mean I could freaky little mutant babies with you like Bella-ditz did with Edward!

Jasper: I don't weather know to be offended or kill you.

Benehime: Neither I'm just stating the obvious. Anyways I'm here to kidnap you.

Alice: I think not. -Has a bat-

Benehime: Shit! Gotta run!

A/N: Yeah I need a Beta, 'cause I was re-reading the story and found 50 thousand different typos! Anyways bye-bye now because it's a school night and its almost 1am XD. Also its awkward writing from Jacob's POV, I don't think I'll do it again lmao.


	10. Treasure Hunts and Unresolved conflicts

A/N: So Life decided to catch up on me and not in a good way. So I'm sorry for the long wait, but my updates suck, you should know that by now XD Oh and I'm reading Breaking Dawn…yeah I got really pissed off a _book_, kind of sad, I know. Oh and after this chapter don't be mad at me!

----------------------

_3 months after Anthony's heart transplant…_

**Leah's POV**

I woke up in extreme warmth, I felt Jacob's arm around my waist and I sat up groggily. I had been living in La Push for about two months now. It was eight thirty and I heard the TV on it was on the Eukanuba Dog Show, who would be watching that? I walked out of my room and down the stairs to the living room; I saw Anthony, Kit and Kon all watching the TV intently. It was the sporting dogs group and the Newfies were up, it was a female one or on proper terms a 'bitch'. How could call a female dog that? We don't call male dogs' assholes do we?

"Hey, buddy, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, can I have French toast?"

"Sure, with bacon and hash browns, right?"

"Mhm."

"Okay, Kit, Kon, c'mon lets go outside."

They stood up and followed me to the dining room and I opened up the back door letting them out into the backyard. I walked into the kitchen and opened the pantry grabbing the brown sugar, vanilla, cinnamon, powder sugar and other things for French toast. I walked to my fridge and opened it up grabbing the eggs and bacon, and then I opened the freezer grabbing the hash browns. I set that stuff down and opened the bottom cabinets and pulled out the fifty pound bag of dog food, I scooped two and a half in each bowl and then I poured some water into two separate bowls. I walked back into the dining room and let Kit and Kon back in, both ran eagerly to their bowls and ate. I heard footsteps from the stairs and then at the other kitchen door Jacob walked into, his hair sticking up in every which way, rubbing his eyes.

"'Mornin', Leah."

"Good morning, does French toast sound good?"

"Sure."

"'Kay, hey, did you see where I put my keys?"

"Didn't you set them on the shelf by the door?"

"M'kay, can you get the Texas toast out the freezer?"

"Sure."

I walked out the kitchen door that Jacob came in and walked down the hall and checked the self and there they were. I picked them up and walked back into the kitchen and the floor was covered in flour.

"What the hell happened?"

"Uh, well I was trying to get the Texas toast from the freezer and the flour fell from the fridge…"

"Why was the flour even on the fridge?"

"I put it there yesterday after you went grocery shopping."

"I told you to put it in the cabinet, not on the fridge."

"Oh."

"Ah! No, Kon, Kit! Stop playing in it! No Anthony not you too!"

Jacob turned around and saw Anthony, Kit and Kon playing the flour. I smacked my forehead and opened up the broom closet.

"Dammit, now I have to give Anthony a bath, Jacob you're such an idiot. Just sweep this mess up, Anthony go wait in the bathroom. Kit and Kon time to go outside."

I walked though the kitchen to the dining room and opened up the back door letting them out. I walked back into the kitchen and out the other and down the stairs to the family room. I walked into the bathroom and grabbed some clean clothes for Anthony out of the dryer. I walked back up stairs and stopped in the doorway.

"Next time put the flour in the _cabinets_."

"Sorry."

"I'll be back in twenty minuets then I'll make breakfast, after you get done sweeping let Kit and Kon in and brush their fur. The brush in the basket by the self that's by the door."

"M'kay."

I walked up the stairs and turned into the bathroom and placed the clothes on the toilet. I turned on the CD player and pressed play. I turned on the bath water and Fearless by Taylor Swift started to play. I began singing and dancing.

"Go, mommy!"

"_There's something' 'bout the way, the street looks when it's just rained, there's a glow off the pavement._"

"Mommy you're gonna American Idol!"

"Yeah I'm gonna make it to the country music awards and then we're gonna go live in Texas with a big mansion."

"Aw, but I don't wanna live Texas, I like La Push, I get to see Grammy and Granddad Billy! Also Uncle Seth, Aunty Rosie, Aunty Alice, Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Eddie! Also Aunty Esme and Uncle Carlisle! Plus I'll miss Uncle Emmett's piggy back rides! But I'll miss Aunty Lila most, if we move to Texas her and I can't go explore the outback together! Then we can't be as cool as Steve Irwin! Don't make me go mommy!"

"I won't, don't worry."

"Good, hey mommy, how come I don't know daddy's mommy? Is she with Grandpa up in the sky?"

"Sweetie, your daddy doesn't like to talk about it, but I can tell you about your grandma Sarah."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she was very beautiful, bright brown eyes, she was tall about five seven, had a gold tan and long beautiful brown black hair."

"Was she prettier than you, mommy?"

"Very much so. She was very nice, your dad could tell her anything, and they were best friends. I think your dad has her personality; she was the sweetest woman I knew. Everyone looked up to her."

"How…how did she end up with grandpa?"

"You see, your dad was going to be a big brother…"

"Daddy is a big brother?"

"No, he _was_ going to be a big brother. Your grandma Sarah was pregnant with him, but when she died so did he."

"He never got to see life?"

"No, they died in a car crash, when a drunk driver hit them…"

"It's not fair, mommy, why'd God take them away so soon?"

"I know its not fair sweetie, your daddy said the same thing and not only that but his sisters left him with only your Granddad and your dad had to take care of him."

"Why is life so unfair?"

"I wish I knew, if I did I would tell you, I guess its trials to see who can up there with the big guy."

"Then mommy, you're gonna make it up there with flying colors."

"No, I won't, I've done many terrible things in my life."

"Yes you will mommy, I know it!"

"Okay."

"Hey mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Will I ever be a big brother some day?"

My heart felt like it squeezed, I wanted so badly to tell him yes. I wish I could I make him big brother, but I can't. I took a deep breath and ran my fingers though his hair.

"I can't because there's something wrong with my body."

"How'd you have me?"

"I didn't expect to have you, but it was a joy. I love you and expect plenty of grandbabies from you."

"Right now!?"

"Dear God, no."

"Oh."

"Now get out and get dressed."

"Okay."

I gave him towel and his clothes and listened to the last minuet of 'Hey Stephen' by Taylor Swift. Anthony got dressed and walked out the bathroom closing the door behind him. I slid down wall cradling my head in my hands. There was a knock on the door and Jacob opened it.

"Hey Le-, Leah, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He closed the door behind him and locked it and came and sat down besides me. He cradled me in his arms, rubbing circles on my back.

"Shh, tell me what's wrong."

"He…he wants to be a big brother…a-and I-I can't…make him…one."

"Oh, hon, it's okay, we could try."

"We could try twenty-four freakin' seven and nothing will happen. It will pretty much be pointless."

"Well maybe if you don't phase for awhile you could."

"I highly doubt that."

"Well you didn't phase for awhile before you got pregnant with Anthony…maybe…"

"Yeah when pigs fly, I'll get pregnant, then you can live you moment of triumph and say 'I told you so' but that isn't gonna happen."

"Watch it will and then I'll gloat."

"Watch it won't happen then I'll gloat."

"You sound like you don't wanna have more kids."

"No, I just don't want to get my hopes up."

"Leah, even in these situations you always have some sarcastic retort."

"It helps deal with the pain."

"Of course it does…"

We were interrupted with a knock on the door and I knew exactly who it was.

"Hey, Leah, you really shouldn't leave your front door unlocked."

"Shut up."

"Are you gonna come out or do I have to bust the door down?"

"I'm coming."

I stood up wiping my eyes and unlocked the door and a smiling Emmett was there, he was my best guy friend.

"Hey, dog."

"Konichiwa, leech."

"So, what were you two doing alone in a bathroom?"

"Unlike you and Rosalie, we have a kid and we're trying to preserve his innocence."

"Aw, Jacob, how do you have any fun? I don't think I could live a week without getting laid."

"More like you can't go a day without getting laid."

"Jacob! Anthony is right down stairs! I don't want him asking what that means."

"Gees, wolf girl, I think you really need to get laid."

"Shut up, Emmett!"

"I mean Anthony can stay the night and you two ca--"

"NO!"

"Okay, Leah, but one these days you're really going to burst from lack of sexually activity."

"Emmett! How about I inform when we do!"

"Seriously?"

"…No."

"Jacob will you inform me?"

"Jacob if you do I will castrate you and it will be slow and painful."

"Sorry, Emmett, I don't want that…"

"Leah, would you seriously neuter your boyfriend?"

"Yes, if he told our business."

"Jacob, you sure got a wild one."

"I have no comment, because she will hurt me."

"What hell kind of boyfriend are you, Jacob? I'm standing right here."

"Love ya, hon."

"Ugh, let's just go down stairs so I can make breakfast."

I shoved retard one and two out of my way and walked down stairs. I found Kit and Kon brushed lying on the floor; Anthony was lying between them reading a book he looked up and saw Emmett.

"Uncle Emmett!"

"Hey, squirt!"

"I won't be small for long! Soon I'll be taller than you, watch, and then I'll sit on you!"

"How can you be so mean to your favorite uncle?"

"'Cause its fun and Uncle Jasper and Eddie are all emo-y."

"Okay who the hell taught him what an emo was?"

"Jacob." "Emmett."

"I'm going to neuter you both."

"Ouch, I don't think Rose would be happy about that."

"Aw, c'mon Lee, I thought we were gonna try to…"

"_Shut up,_ Jacob!"

"Try to what? Don't leave me out! I want to know!"

"Its something you have to hear Rosalie talk about everyday."

"Oh, _that_."

"I thought maybe if she didn't phase for awhile then maybe…"

"It won't work! Can we just drop it please?"

"I think he's right, Leah and if you do I think you should make Rose a godmother, you two are best friends."

"I know, Emmett, but it won't happen, so don't get Rosalie's hopes up, she'll be way more crushed than I am, because its her _dream_ to be a mother and I have a child and she doesn't. I _know_ her pain, please Emmett don't put her through that, and I swear to God if you do I'll hurt you."

"Wow, she-wolf does have feelings for other people."

"I can relate to Rosalie, Emmett. Let me repeat what I said eight years ago, _'That's the funny thing about knowing you can't have something. It makes you desperate.'_ it is true."

"Leah's classical words of wisdom."

"This is serious, Emmett, do want Rosalie to have a broken heart? Then she'll be the one neutering you."

"But I'm not a dog."

"All men are _dogs_."

"Ouch, Lee, I thought you loved me?"

"Mommy! I'm hungry! Also Uncle Emmett how's cousin Nessie, I haven't seen her in forever!"

I bit my tongue before I said something rude I hadn't had it in my heart to say that she tried to kill him. He absolutely adored her, I don't know why though. I had met Nahuel once, Nahuel was really sweet, and how he loved Nessie I will never know. Emmett's eye twitched, it was quite funny when he spoke and just a little shocking, just a _little bit_.

"Well, she and Nahuel are engaged and Edward is not happy about that."

"I bet, doesn't want his little mu- girl to leave him."

"Lee, you don't want your little boy to grown up."

"Well, I'm a girl, it's bound to happen, plus he's my baby."

"Lee, he's seven."

"So, I still got three years left until he starts to avoid me and I will cherish ever moment."

"French Toast is done!"

"What the hell? Esme?"

"Hello, I hope you don't mind me cooking, Anthony was hungry and I decided to make some."

"Yay! I tricked mommy!"

"Anthony, I swear you get that trickiness from your dad, Jacob, if he becomes an idiot, I'm blaming your genes. I know if it happens he got the idiot chromosome from you and your Y chromosome. My X chromosomes are smart."

"Your love for me never ceases to amaze me, you know that?"

"Yep, now got eat."

"What about you?"

"I'm not hungry, just go; I'm going to go sit on the patio."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to call Lila."

"'Kay."

I walked out the front door and sat on the bench, Kit and Kon right by my feet. I pulled my phone and hit the speed dial button. After the third ring she picked up--okay Seth picked up and he sounded sleepy…oh…ew…

"_Hello?"_

"Seth…"

"_Hmm?"_

"This is the third freakin' time! Are you two letting mom get sleep?"

"_She's at Charlie's for the week."_

"Just give Lila her damn phone."

"_M'kay, Lila! Telephone."_

I swear these two are like freakin' rabbits! I do not want to know what they do in their alone time…Mental image is stuck.

"_Ello?"_

"You're going to end pregnant."

"_I'm on birth control don't worry."_

"Did you take it yesterday morning?"

"_Uh…"_

"Did Seth use protection?"

"_I don't know."_

"Yeah you have fun with that, anyways that's not why I called."

"_Oh, so what's up?"_

"I need comfort talking."

"_What happened?"_

"Well, you know how I'm…"

"_Menopausal, yeah."_

"MOMMYYYY!"

"Shit, I gotta go; Emmett and Jacob probably scarred Anthony for life."

"_Bye, then."_

I clicked my phone shut and Anthony can running out the house and jumped into my arms. His eyes wide and he was flinging a piece of paper in my face.

"Uncle Emmett gave me a paper with clues on it for finding treasure! We have to search for treasure, mommy!"

"Really, did he, could you maybe get Emmett, I need to speak with him."

"Yeah! Uncleeee Emmm!"

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"Mommy needs to talk to you."

"Okay, why don't you go talk to your dad?"

"'Kay!"

Anthony walked into the house and I waited a few minuets and glared at Emmett.

"Hey, I was trying to have girl talk you idiot!"

"Sorry, but I needed something to get mind off...things."

"Ugh, fine!"

"Oh and tomorrow Rose and Alice want to see you."

"Okay…?"

Rosalie and Alice (mostly Alice) only saw me when they wanted to take me shopping, oh great. What was Alice going to buy me this time? Last time she got me a stupid freaking girly outfit, I burned it, but she didn't need to know that.

"Well, I'll see you later, I'm going to hunt."

"Don't kill any mama bears."

"Okay."

I blinked and he was gone, I turned and walked back towards the door. I turned around to call Kon and Kit and then I heard a small whimper and Kit ran off the porch.

"Kit! Come here, girl!"

She ran to the ditch and I saw her pull out a little brown fluff ball. I walked over to her and knelt down scooping up the ball of fluff. My heart nearly stopped, it was an eight week old Newfie pup, I ran back to the house and busted inside. I went into the kitchen and opened up the cabinet pulling out the wet dog food and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet. I went to the fridge and grabbed the goat milk and I opened the can and mixed the wet dog food with the goat milk and warmed it up in the microwave. I set the pup down by the food and watched it eat. Kit watched me and made whimpering noises. Jacob walked in and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Lee, what is that?"

"A puppy."

"I see that, but why's it here?"

"Well, Kit found it and I want to keep it."

"Lee, you already have two dogs."

"But look at--her, yeah it's a her, anyways look at her. She's hungry. One more dog won't hurt, _please_?"

I gave him my big puppy-dog eyes and he fidgeted and grunted.

"Fine."

"Love you!"

"What are you going to name her?"

"I think…Nana, after that Newfie from Peter Pan."

"I thought Nana was a Saint Bernard?"

"No, Nana was a Newfoundland."

"You know a lot about this breed."

"Well, I saw a segment on them a few years ago and fell in love with the breed."

"Wow, Lee, so you love breed more than me?"

"Uh, pretty much, yeah."

"Leah, your words of love always warm my heart."

"I know."

I stood up and kissed his cheek Anthony came in with Esme with him.

"Mommy! Esme has to go, she wanted to say goodbye!"

"Bye, Esme."

"Bye, Leah, Jacob, and Anthony."

"Bye, Esme, tell Rosalie hi for me?"

"Okay."

"Aunty Esme! Tell Uncle Jazzy I said cheer up emo kid!"

"Anthony! Okay, Jacob who taught him that?"

Esme laughed her bell like laugh and smiled, patting his head.

"Okay, now you guys have fun on that treasure hunt."

"Yep."

Then she walked out the door and Anthony gave me the paper and I read it, it was a riddle. Leave it to Emmett to do that!

_I am in the heart of Forks, with my face and hands, what am I?_

"The heart of Forks? Face and hands?"

"Mommy, doesn't Forks have a clock tower?"

"Of course! Good thinking c'mon lets go, but we're taking my _car_."

"What! The Rabbit is fine!"

"Yes, but my Ford Escape Hybrid is newer, safer and good for the environment. Plus it will fit all my dogs."

"Leah, they aren't coming with us."

"Why?"

"We need family time."

"Yeah, mommy, I think daddy is right."

"Okay, fine, let's go then."

I grabbed my keys from the counter and walked out the door, I didn't care I was still in my pajama pants and tank top. I pressed the button that opened the garage (which by the way is the most wonderful invention EVER). When Anthony and Jacob walked out the house I locked the door and walked into the garage and hopped into the driver's seat. I started up the car and backed out the garage and drove out the drive pressing the button in my car to close the garage door.

"Anyone want music?"

"Oh! Mommy play that pretty song, the one called…uhm by DHT, please?"

Jacob muttered very low so only I could hear him.

"Have you been torturing him?"

"He likes DHT on his own, especially 'Listen to Your Heart' and 'Magic Melody'. So be quite."

I turned on the CD played and put it on the slower version of 'Listen to Your Heart' and I laughed when Jacob groaned, he never did like my taste in music, I don't why, though. The drive was quiet--well at least I was quiet, they were talking about things that I didn't really pay attention to. My mind was far away, somewhere back in the past. I was three months pregnant and I was living in my apartment, I remember lying on the bathroom with a box of cheerios, peanut butter, Oreos and a gallon of water. I was going though text messages, from my mom, Seth, Embry, Quil and Jacob. I was reading them over and over again, I was crying, I was emotional, more emotional than Jasper, which is very surprising since he is the emo prince and all. I dialed in Billy's for some un-know reason and he picked up after the first ring.

"_Hello?" _

"Billy, i-it's me, Leah…"

"_Leah! Where are you, I'll send Jacob to get you."_

"Shh! I need you to keep a secret for me, please don't anyone especially Jacob. Promise me."

"_I promise, Leah."_

"I…I'm pregnant."

"_Sweet heavens how?"_

"I don't know, but I need comfort talking, I feel absolutely terrible…"

"_What's wrong?"_

"I've been barfing my guts out for the past three months, my mood has been swinging on a swing set almost everyday and I always want cheerios, that's what's wrong"

"_Well, come back to La Push we can help you."_

"Billy, let's think about this for a minuet, your son is seventeen, do you honestly think he can take care of baby? I think not, so all I need is comfort--"

I had dropped the phone and threw up again.

"Leah! Hello Earth to Leah, do read?"

"Huh, what?"

"You spaced out, hun, we're at clock tower."

"Oh, sorry."

"What were you thinking about?"

"A memory."

"From when?"

"When I was three months pregnant."

"You sure think about that a lot, don't you?"

"Yes."

"What was it about?"

"How I talked to your dad for comfort…"

And I said too much.

"_What_? How did he know before _me_?"

"Uh-well, you see…"

"Mommy! Daddy! Look right there!"

Saved by the son, thank you Anthony!

"We'll finish this talk later, Leah."

He was pissed, me and my big mouth, he will forget I know he will. I reached for a paper that was folded up on a pole and opened it. My heart stropped for a good five seconds. I bit my lip and felt warm blood trickle down it.

"Mommy! You're bleeding!"

"Its just a little scratch, it'll heal."

"Hey, Leah, what does it say?"

"Oh, uhm…" I paused catching my breath. "I-it says _'Beta has to fix unresolved conflict with an old _Alpha_'_ and the it says we'll get the next clue."

"An old Alpha, eh? Well that means…"

"S-Sam…"

"Mm, mommy, are we gonna get the clue?"

"The next one I have to do, sweetie, but dad will take you to granddad's house."

"Really! I get to see granddad Billy! He tells the greatest stories just like Uncle Emmett's about his fight with bears!"

"Yeah, bud, grandpa will tell you stories the same ones he told me when I was your age. Let's drop your mom off at aunty Emily's first."

"M'kay!"

I got back into the car letting Jacob drive and I stared at the window my mind going crazy, I couldn't think right my head was hurting and I felt nauseated. My palms felt clammy and I suddenly couldn't feel my legs. I was going soft, I had reasons though, and just three mere months ago I thought I would loose my one little angel. Now I had to fix this thing with Sam and it was going to be hard, I was still going trough my emotion roller-coaster. My mood was changing like Alice's clothes on daily basis. Which meant my mood changed a lot!

"Lee, we're here."

"Oh."

"Bye, Lee, love you, hon."

"Bye, Jacob, bye Anthony."

I kissed Jacob's cheek and then I unbuckled myself and turned then kissed Anthony's cheek.

"I'll call you two when I'm done, bye boys and behave yourselves.

"Will do, Lee."

"Okay mommy!"

I hopped out the Hybrid and shut the door I walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door. Thirty seconds later Sam opened the door he saw me and he moved out the way inviting me in. I got in and walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"So, where's Emily?"

"With Rachel, shopping for the baby, she's having a boy and we're naming him, Logan Alexander Uley."

"Oh, I see."

"Leah, I want to…to tell that…"

"That what?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to see you hurt again, he's imprinted Leah."

"Yes he has and his imprint is engaged to Nahuel."

"But all imprints are destined to be together."

"Sam, must we always do this? Talk about imprinting? She made her choice and he's made his."

"I know, but I don't want to see you _broken _again!"

"_Look at me now_, Sam. I'm happy, there's your _four words to choke upon_."

"I know, Lee-lee I see a strong independent woman who can still be broken, Lee-lee I love you to much to see you broken again."

I gasped and took a deep breath.

"I know Sam, that's the problem we love each other to much and I think, I think maybe we need to love each other as friends, you have Emmy and I have Jake."

I paused waiting for him to say something but shock was written all over his face.

"I'll always be your first love and you'll always be mine, now if both end that we can…we can _move_ on and you won't have to worry about me. Remember I'm strong willed, _you_ taught me that."

"Leah, you are too valuable to me to see you hurt so badly again."

"It won't happen, Sam, it won't I know it won't. I've been in Jake's head before, it's all honesty. H-he loves me, I know he does, not once has he left me to see his imprint, Sam, no _once_."

"It isn't possible to break the imprint."

"Yes it is, you just have to fight it or she has to leave you and in his case it happened both ways. I think…think now I can get over you Sam, I don't have to worry about him leaving me for his imprint."

"Lee-lee, don't do this to yourself don't get your hopes up, it will _kill_ me if you get hurt again. I have to live everyday with the regret of hurting you."

I placed my hand on his and gave him a signature Leah smile and I looked into his eyes.

"Sam, now I have Jacob, you don't have to worry about me any more or give me your pity, you can be happy with Emmy and Logan, maybe teach him some football, soccer or maybe baseball, hell probably fetch!"

"Leah…"

"Okay, not fetch, but you're going to have beautiful baby boy and he'll need you and so will Emmy, she's way more fragile than I am, you know that as well as I do."

"She…she is, but I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

"This isn't about _me _anymore Sam, it's about _Emily _and if she gets hurt because of you I won't hesitate to hurt you. She's my best friend, she's like _sister_ and I know it hurt her when she got with you and so help me God if you hurt her…"

"Lee-lee, I will never hurt her, not the way I hurt you."

"That's good, now I think…I think I'll go, I just have to call Jac--"

Oh…my…God, Sam Uley is kissing me! Just as amazing as remember it…I have to stop, right now…

"Sam! What the Hell are you doing!"

"Just one last kiss for old time's sake, no one will find about this, I promise."

"okay, but I'm going to go now, uh, tell Emily hi for me, and see you later…"

"Bye, Lee-lee."

I walked out his house thinking of what just happened. I _kissed_ Sam and I was dating Jacob and we had a kid together. Oh. My. Gosh. I'm turning into Bella, I'm disgusted with myself. I hopped off the porch and pulled my phone and called Jacob.

"_Hey, hon, you ready to be picked up?"_

"Yeah."

"'_Kay see ya in five."_

"Yeah…"

I snapped the phone shut and then smacked myself in the head, I forgot the clue and I was _not_ going to go back into that house. I punched the nearest tree and I heard it crack, not break just crack. I looked at my knuckle and saw I had broke the skin, oh lovely just fucking _lovely_. Gees I feel like I'm on my damn period I'm so moody, stupid Sam, if murder wasn't a crime, I would have killed him _years_ ago. Gees less than ten minuets I was all nice and what now and now I'm back to bitchy sarcastic Leah. Gees, I'm _worse_ than a girl on her period, I'm more like a pregnant woman, oh the irony. Why does my life have to be so fucking complicated? Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck! I am oh so freaking tempted to rip my hair out!

"Mommy!"

I looked over and quickly gained composure and ran to the Hybrid and hopped in.

"Hey, bud, how was it at Granddad Billy's?"

"He gave us the next clue, mommy! Here he said only you and daddy would know what that mean."

Oh, that clue lied! It said if I…shoot me fucking now!

"Lets see, _'Peek-a-boo and Hide and Seek, where was this when you got this kiss from second love? There you shall find your treasure, if you dig'_."

I think I officially hate riddles. Let's see, second love, Jacob, where did we first kiss…OH! That's right, the big funky shaped rock at the beach!

"It's the rock that was where we first kissed, Jacob."

"That was fast, Lee."

"Yeah, we should go and get some treasure!"

"Ay, ay Cap'n!"

I saw in the mirror as Anthony pumped his fists in the air in triumph.

"So, Lee, how was it between you and Sam."

Well fuck me sideways, of course he had to ask. Time to put on my poker face.

"We made up and I was civil, I didn't kill him," then I added in a low whisper so Anthony couldn't hear me. "Even though I wanted to."

"Babe, I think its good you made up."

"Yeah, we did."

_And we kissed,_ I added in thought. I saw the beach come into view and I smiled, finally the damn treasure hunt was going to be over, I just wanted to go home and eat a gallon of chocolate ice cream. I need my comfort food, fruit gushers, fruit by the foot, cherry twizzlers, ice cream, hostess cupcakes. Mm, I regret not eating breakfast, I really did. When the car stopped I hopped out and opened Anthony's door and he hopped out and grabbed my hand.

"Lead the way, mommy."

"Okay, let's wait for dad, bud."

"C'mon, daddy! We have treasure we need to get!"

"Coming, give your old man a second."

"Right, old, mhm, you lazy ass."

"Love ya, babe."

"Everyone does."

"Let's go! Please!"

"Okay, sweetie."

I walked doe the stairs and Anthony and Jacob were singing '_A Pirates Life for Me'_ or whatever the hell it was called. I walked down to a big brown-ish black rock and there was a red X painted in the sand, then it occurred to me we didn't have a shovel…

"Hey, shovels?"

"Already gott'em, hon."

"Oh, I totally knew that."

"Sure you did, hon, just have your blond moments like Blondie."

"Hey, don't diss Rosalie or I'll kick your sorry ass into next year."

"Sure you will."

I rolled my eyes and Jacob gave Anthony a shovel and he started digging. I was humming to a tune that had been stuck in my head for awhile now it was _'Room 409'_ by Bullet for My Valentine. A amazing song. I looked down at what Anthony had got done and I smiled he was enjoying himself.

"Hey, daddy it's stuck can you get it out?"

"Sure, bud, one minuet."

I looked down and Jacob got on one knee and bent down into the hole and pulled out a velvet box. I gasped and I felt my eyes water. When he opened it up I saw Sarah's ring, I cried, but not from sadness but from happiness.

"I know you've only been back for three months and all, but I love you Leah Clearwater and I care for you dearly, I want to make it official by proposing to you so here it goes." He paused and swallowed nervously. "Leah May Clearwater, will you marry me?"

I tackled him and kissed him on the lips extremely hard.

"Yes! Yes, I will marry you Jacob Daniel Black!"

I heard cheering, wait there were other people? I didn't care, I was to damn happy right now to care. I saw the Cullen family, my mom, the packs', Billy. I got off Jacob and he put the ring on me, I have always loved Sarah's ring, it was so ordinary, it wasn't extravagant, just a single studded diamond on a gold band. I was so loving right now.

"Leah! You have to let me plan your wedding!"

"Yeah, uh-huh, good luck with that Alice."

I was to busy looking into Jacob's dark chocolate eyes to even listen right now. I loved this idiot and I was happy he was _my_ idiot.

----------

**Behind the scenes…**

Benehime: …Well damn Leah is to busy adoring Jacob and Jacob is to busy adoring her…

Rosalie: Why is your hair Hot, Hot Pink?

Benehime: Well I got the under-layer on my bangs pink because I wanted to and I'm thinking of getting my hair style into a braided Mohawk.

Rosalie: Good luck with that.

Benehime: I will have good luck with that.

A/N: Sorry for the long update but seriously, when your friend tries to kill herself it is seriously hard to update and then when she got better she had a panic attack. Anyways, I got the Twilight movie! Ohhh, yeah! I waited in line for two hours but it was worth it! My friend was there so we talked and I got the 2 disc special and Wal-Mart only had a 127 of them! They had like 1200 one disc ones though. Anyways Wal-Mart also sells Twilight things I didn't know that! So I bought a Team Jacob tote! Also did you guys see the guy who plays Paul in New Moon!? Oh. My. Fucking. Bob! He is smokin' hot! He's almost as gorgeous as Taylor! His name is Alex Meraz and he is beautiful! But yeah, funny thing is he played in a gay movie/soap thingy, tee-hee. Anyways long author note over! Bye!


	11. Wow, Seth & Leah, wow, part I

A/N: Okay for Seth and Leah's Dance go on you tube and look up 'Cleveland Shuffle' Radio Mix version by 71 North Boyz. On my profile is a picture of Leah's wedding dress and the bride's maid's dresses. Anyways to the story, this chapter is quite…unique…

_7 months later…_

~*~*~*~*~*~

I was sitting there as Alice did my hair; she was having a _fabulous_ time. She was squealing every five freaking seconds! I mean I did look absolutely amazing, but she was still salty about the whole wedding gown thing. Just because I wanted the dress I liked, but she soon warmed up when we made a few _minor_ adjustments. Oh everyone would be surprised; this wedding was going to be full of _surprises_!

"You look beautiful!"

"Thanks--we have a problem."

"What is that?"

"I need to pee."

"…"

Then Rosalie came in with a new Nessie, her personality did a complete one-eighty (I think she was being a bitch to me because she was PMSing). Lila was right behind them.

"Well, Leah, we're gonna have to help, huh mate?"

"Yeah, just a little _bit_."

"Well, lets get you to a bathroom; we're going to need to hold up your tail-thingy ma-bob."

"It's called a train, Lila."

"Sorry, Alice, I know nothing about dresses! Unless it's a petticoat dress,"

"Yeah, you guys can discuss this later; I really need to take a piss!"

"Okay, don't get jumpy, you're not kangaroo."

"Yeah, yeah, Lila, just help me get to the bathroom!"

"Alright,"

I walked into the bathroom and had, Lila, Alice and Rosalie held up the puffy dress and Lila being the one of the official wedding video camera people had to record it.

"How does it make you feel knowing that you need help with using the bathroom?"

"It's awkward."

"Don't worry all I'm recording is your face, hey Alice how does it make you feel, having to help Leah go to the bathroom."

"Well we're all girls here, plus no one is looking, you just had to record this, huh?"

"Yeah and Rosalie, how does this make you feel?"

"Disgusted,"

"Ha-ha, say hi to your future self, Leah!"

"Hello, wrinkly me!"

Lila shut the camera off and I flushed the toilet, and fixing the puffy dress. I adjusted my undies and walked out and washed my hands and dried them off. Lila turned it back on and followed me out to the restroom to where and Alice ran out returning with something, her eye sparkling with mischief. She pulled out a little pink bag and passed it to me. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Just wait before you open."

"If its lingerie, keep it, I'll set on fire before Jacob even sees it."

"No, its not! Actually, it's something they didn't have these back when I was human, tee-hee."

"If that's pregnancy test or birth control, I don't need it."

"No! Just give it a few days, don't open it until the right time, okay? I mean after all you haven't phased in three weeks, _anything_ can _happen_."

"Right-o then, we should get going to the church, huh?"

"Yeah! Oh Leah, Jacob is going to faint when he sees you!"

"Right, Alice, right."

Then Nessie who was silent the whole time touched my hand, showing me images of Jacob and me, she was happy for us, and then she showed one of her and Nahuel. I patted her hand with my free hand and she smiled innocently, yep I was one-hundred twenty-six and three halves percent sure she was PMSing. That was last year though, it was May now, I'm sure she was over it, I'm also sure that she must have been salty that I was taking her brotherly figure. Then again I always let him see her. I stepped out of the Cullen Mansion and to my Hybrid SUV Rosalie got into her car, and the rest of us into my Hybrid. Alice hoped into the drivers seat and pulled out the Cullen drive way. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around, Nessie took my hand and closed her eyes, showing me images, or jealousy, apologies and most of all regret.

"Leah, I'm sorry."

"Aw, hon, we have been through jealousy…well _never_ really taking it that far…"

"But yeah I--"

"Shut up. Before I smack you, I forgive you, but I won't regret smacking you."

"Uh, okay."

"Good, I'm ready to forgive, but I won't forget."

I turned around and Alice was quiet and then her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped. She turned to me and smiled.

"Oh, yeah I forgot to tell but your honeymoon is going to be at my Villa in Florida, its very cozy, a view of the beach and, yeah have fun."

"Why didn't anyone tell me of this!? I'm not leaving Anthony home alone!"

"Sue already said she'd take care of him, for three weeks."

"_Three weeks_?"

"Yep, happy nights make happy days, as quoted by the Nurse from Romeo and Juliet."

"Alice, you perv."

"See I'm the annoying pervy sister you've always wanted!"

"More like _never_ wanted,"

She pouted and rolled her eyes and looked back at the road. Gees, Alice is such a perv, I mean there are other things to do in Florida besides sex. I think she's been around Emmett too long. The only good thing is how tortures Edward and I tried it too, poor guy he couldn't be in the same house as me for a month afraid I would think about Jacob naked again, I mean it was only _one_ time. Sheesh, Emmett was the one to tell me to do it, ah the look of horror on his face was priceless, good thing Emmett had a camera on hand. His face looked like he ate something really sour and then got kicked in the nuts.

"We're here, Leah, are nervous? I mean no matter how many times I get married to Jasper, I'm always a tad bit nervous."

"How many times have you two been married?"

"Hmm, about forty-three times,"

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yes."

"Okay than, let's get this over with."

"I think you're going to love the way I have it set up!"

"Okay, then."

I smelled lilac, rose, hibiscus and my favorite cherry blossom. I stepped into the church and my jaw dropped, it was beautiful, steamers made of flowers and the colors I wanted. Pale purple, pink and white, Alice ushered me to the door and I saw my Bride's Maids and they all looked great in their dresses. It was made of satin and it came above the knee and the back trailed out a bit. Little Claire walked down throwing cherry petals and Anthony stood next to Jacob with the rings. I watched as Rachel went with Paul (I still feel sorry for her), Becca and Embry, Alice and Quil, Rosalie and Emmett went ahead of Lila and I. Lila, my Maid of Honor and Seth, Jacob's best man walked down, I took a deep breath and Billy wheeled to me.

"You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, thanks for doing this for me."

"My pleasure,"

I slipped the tiara that had the veil connected to it and put the veil over my face. Stupid veil, I walked and Billy held my hand and I saw Jacob's face I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't laugh, he looked like he just won the lottery. We stopped and I bent down so Billy could lift the veil up and kiss my cheek, I kissed his and he blushed, ha, kissing other men on my wedding day, I'm such a whore. I heard Edward snicker, and I rolled my eyes, I wonder if he remembered the plan, I looked in his direction and he nodded and now I hope Seth remembered. Edward nodded, good; I'm going to make this an _unforgettable_ event. I stepped up the stairs and stood in front of Jacob. He whispered so only I heard him.

"You look beautiful."

"Don't look too bad yourself, tiger."

He smiled and rolled his eyes. I heard sobs from my mother and other people as we said our vows (ha-ha vows, vowels a, e, i, o, u and sometimes y) and Edward snickered again. Hmm, I guess I'm funny to him, that or I look really funny looking right now. I glanced at him and he was biting his lip, he was so out of character today. I looked back into Jacob's eyes and breathed out; here comes forever and eternity with this idiot who I loved.

"I do."

He sighed in relief as if I wasn't going to say it and then he said it, making my cold little heart (like the Grinch's) swell.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Cha-ching! The kiss was absolutely amazing! First kiss being married, it was amazing. Gentle and caring, I heard a round of applause and the party hadn't started yet. We pulled apart and I looked at Edward who was at the piano and then I looked at Alice who smirked and she clicked a button. The song 'Shake It' began blaring and I smiled, going as planned, I ripped the dress, which was connected by Velcro and everyone gasped, I pulled my hair out of the curly pony tail it was in and kicked my legs up in the air, good thing I was wearing my hot pink high-tops, me in heels? I think not. Jacob poked me.

"What is going?"

"Oh just a little something, something Alice and I planned."

"Then how'd Edward know?"

"We had to let him in on it too; he can read minds after all."

I said in a duh tone. He rolled his eyes.

"I like what you did to the dress, easier access."

"I'm going to La PUSH you off a cliff."

I saw Alice stand on the piano and point to the door.

"Time to go to our house to PARTY! C'mon! Let's go!"

-----------------

At the house it was Jacob and mine's first dance, it was 'My Heart will Go on' stupid Alice, if we had it my way I would have picked Overture from Phantom of the Opera, I respect good music. But oh nooo, Alice said the song fit me, stupid bastard.

"Let me guess, Alice?"

"Yeah, annoying little bugger as Lila would say."

"Wow."

"If it was up to me I would have picked the Overture from Phantom of the Opera."

"Isn't that just the instruments and no vocals?"

"Yeah."

"But it's not even a slow dance, it's kind of violent, don't you think?"

"I like it."

I pouted and stuck my lower lip out like a child, he just laughed.

"I didn't know you liked opera."

"Well, only that one, the movie is amazing, so much violence…"

"You're such a violent person, Lee."

"I know, now let's not talk so we can enjoy this."

I sighed and put my head on his shoulder, we danced and I almost fell asleep from him humming in my ear, lord knew he sounded this good. I felt very content when he started to mumble sweet nothings in my ear. I began humming along with the song, it was a humming duet.

"Lee, you have a pretty voice, so many things I need to learn about you, but we have years."

"I know."

"I love you, Lee."

"Love ya, too."

Then all to soon it ended, now was what suppose to be the Father daughter dance, but instead it was Seth and I. Jacob walked away after giving me a final kiss and Seth walked up to me and looked me in the eyes and smiled, yeah he knew the plan.

"You ready, Leah?"

"Do you remember?"

"Every step."

"Good let's get this started."

Tempo di Borea began playing a marvelous violin song Edward picked out so no one would guess, Alice didn't know about this part, only Edward. We began dancing slowly and he spun me around, it was killing me to wait for it to come, but patience is virtue or how ever the hell the saying goes. Then the song stopped with that sound a record makes when you scratch to a stop. Seth and I looked at each, doing our best not to laugh and then we looked around at everyone else and they were looking around too. Then I heard 'Where all my line-dancers, when all my line dancers at' and some other word and the beat began but not the dance and Seth and I continued the quizzical stares. Then I heard the second 'Awww, do the shuffle' and Seth and I began the shuffle. Starting with the heel switches

Right heel touch forward twice, quick change left foot, heel touch forward, and change right heel forward, change left foot heel forward, change right heel forward, clap.

I did the steps in my head concentrating and I looked and saw everyone's jaw pretty much dropped, no one expected this, and Alice was pouting. Seth was enjoying himself too. Then we started the angle steps forward/back with touches and claps.

Right step right angle forward, touch my left foot to the right with clap, left foot step forward at left angle, touch my right foot to left foot with a clap. Right step and I right angle back, touch my left foot to my right with clap, my left foot step to a left angle back, and touch right to left foot with clap.

Next was the part that gave me trouble, but I know I was going to nail it in a good way. It was the shuffle steps with half and one-fourth turns and heel split.

Right shuffle forward right-left-right, left foot shuffle forward with a half turn right and now I face six o'clock, left-right-left and I made one-fourth turn right. Shuffle forward right-left-right, step left foot next to right, do heel split and I face nine o' clock.

Now was the easy part right before the fun part, the kick step crosses with slide. I looked at Seth and he was doing perfect, I knew dance class would do him good in the future when I made him take them with me when we where younger.

Kick my right foot forward, step right in place, cross my left foot over right, right step big step right, slide my left foot to right. Kick my left foot forward, step my left foot in place, cross my right foot over left foot, left foot step big step left, slide my right foot to my left foot

Now here was my favorite part! It was where I jump forward and back, then back forward and I go around along with the giddy up, like I was riding a horse.

Jump forward right-left, clap, jump back right-left, clap, giddy up forward right-left, right-left, right-left, right-left. With the last of the steps I put my left hand out front like holding reins of a horse and put my right hand behind my butt and pretend that I'm whipping a horse to the giddy up sound.

Normally you repeat that, but Seth and I only did a little segment then 'Apache Jump on it!' came on and Seth and I did the whole giddy up thing from The Fresh Prince of Bel Air.

_Toronto, Jump on it, jump on it!_

Everyone was laughing, yeah no one saw this coming not even _Alice_, and the poor girl must feel so left out. Then 'I like big butts' or whenever it's called came on and Seth and I never made incest look so damn good! I heard Edward burst out laughing at that. He came behind me and we did this thing where we scooted forward with our feet and used are arms to make it look like we where pulling ourselves forward and then I turned around pretending to have a string on him and pulled him up and pushed him down. Then he got up and was pretending to tap me on the ass, who knew Seth could be so kinky! Then I heard Edward bark a laugh again. Then I heard Lila yell.

"Don't go stealing my man, Leah."

"Too late!"

Seth grabbed me hands bringing me around so I was facing him and then the music changed to the Club Style Salsa. I had to step my right foot back then bring it back up front and move left to the back and then bring back to the front and repeat. Then I spun around and leaned back and on cue Edward threw a white rose and Seth caught it in his mouth.

"_Para ti, hermosa hermana."_

"_Oh, gracias, hermano encantador." _

"_De nada."_

I heard Lila scream in the background, not any scream, but her, 'OhMiGosh Toshiro Hitsugaya' scream, stupid little woman had been forcing me to watch Bleach. Then Seth nearly dropped me when she screamed.

"Seth! You sound so _SEXY _when you speak Spanish!"

Then I heard Rosalie smack her up-side the back of her head and hiss.

"_Kids_, you stupid Kangaroo-hugger!"

Then the song changed again to the Cha-cha Slide, this time Seth and I were going to do the whole song.

_To the left, take it back now ya'll 1 hop this time, right foot let's stomp Left foot let's stomp, Cha Cha real smooth Turn it down, to the left Take it back now ya'll 1 hop this time, right foot let's stomp Left foot let's stomp, Cha Cha now ya'll _

Seth and I looked amazing and everyone was cheering, Jacob, he looked like he was going to pass out and Anthony who knew the Cha-cha Slide was also dancing along, as was Claire.

_Now it's time to get funky To the right now, to the left Take it back now ya'll 1 hop this time, 1 hop this time Right foot 2 stomps, left foot 2 stomps Slide to the left, slide to the right Crisscross, crisscross Cha Cha real smooth _

I made sure to Cha-cha _real smooth_ and Jacob looked like a hungry dog -no pun intended- and was getting to pounce me and take me to lord knows where.

_Let's go to work To the left, take it back now ya'll 2 hops this time, 2 hops this time Right foot 2 stomps, left foot 2 stomps Hands on your knees, hands on your knees Get funky with it, aahhhhhhhhhh yaaaa Come on, Cha Cha now ya'll _

I made sure so the hands on my knees real nice, I'm only hoping Jacob can last two hours, I mean really what was he a guy? A wait that's right…never mind…I am _not_ looking forward for tonight, that's what I get for being a tease, huh? Then I heard Emmett, God bless his soul, Emmett the brother I never wanted, but got anyways and I liked it.

"Woo! Go wolf girl! You work it! Go on twirk those hips--OW! Rose!"

"Emmett! I'm going to kill you!"

I chuckled silently and continued dancing getting lost in the music.

_Turn it down, to the left Take it back now ya'll 5 hops this time Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp Right foot again, left foot again Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp _

_Freeze, Everybody Clap yo hands Come on ya'll, check it out How low can you go? Can you go down low? All the way to da floor? How low can you go? Can you bring it to the top? Like it never stop? Can you bring it to the top? 1 hop, right foot now Left foot now ya'll Cha Cha real smooth _

I brought it down to floor, nice and slow, payback Jacob for being a tease yourself with those abs! Ha! Take that, mutt! Again for the umpteenth time today Edward burst out laughing and then he gagged, I guess Jacob was having…fantasies…poor Edward…

_Turn it down, to the left Take it back now ya'll 1 hop this time,1 hop this time Reverse, Reverse Slide to the left, slide to the right Reverse Reverse, reverse reverse Cha Cha now ya'll Cha Cha again Cha Cha now ya'll Cha Cha again Turn it down To the left, that it back now ya'll 2 hops 2 hops, 2 hops 2 hops Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp Charlie Brown, hop it out now Slide to the right, slide to the left Take it back now ya'll Cha Cha now ya'll _

During the Charlie Brown I had to hike my skirt up a bit earning a wolf call from Embry, the perv, I'm feeling so sorry for Edward and Jasper, gosh Jacob is so cruel to them without even noticing. I would so hate to feel his emotions or hear his thoughts, I have to experience them later…ugh.

_Turn it down To the left, take it back now ya'll 3 hops this time Right foot now, left foot now ya'll Cha Cha it out Turn it down To the right, to the right ya'll To the left, take it back now ya'll 4 hops this time Right foot now ya'll, left foot now ya'll Cha Cha now ya'll Cha Cha again, Cha Cha again _

Seth looked like he was having the time of his life. It was both idea, he said we should something crazy and then we watched that show on TLC where the bride and groom learn a dance a surprise everyone with it, yeah we kind of stole that, but ever, I was enjoying it and so was he. Yeah, best wedding ever! It was even being recorded! I could watch this fifth years from now when I'm in diapers and be like _'Oh I can't believe-cough- I did that!'_ and then laugh.

_Turn it down Take it back now ya'll Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp 6 hops this time Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp Right foot 2 stomps, Left foot 2 stomps Crisscross, Crisscross Slide to the left, Slide to the right Let me hear you clap yo hands Cha Cha now, Cha Cha again Turn it down To the left, take it back now ya'll 2 hops 2 hops, 2 hops 2 hops Right foot 2 stomps, left foot 2 stomps Hands on your knees, hands on your knees Aahhhh yaaaa, get funky with it Get down now ya'll, Come on, come on Cha Cha now ya'll Let's go to work _

Seth and I stopped, and we were both breathing heavy and grabbed each other's hand and bowed. Everyone was talking about how great that was; yeah no one was going to forget this. I felt two strong arms wrapped around my waist and turned around to see Jacob.

"Hey, Jacob."

"Leah, that was…amazing!"

"What where you thinking? Poor Edward looked so sick."

"About what I'm going to do to you."

His voice sounded so husky and dark…that scared me, just a little bit.

"Oh? Well what I thought made Edward laugh."

"What did you think?"

"About how your tease and its payback for all those times of you being shirtless."

"Well, I think that was enough payback, as soon as we get to Florida in that Villa--"

"I'm taking a nice long hot shower because I smell like a circus monkey, we have _three weeks_. Gees, no need to rush."

"Nine years, Leah, do know what that does to a guy?"

"I've been in your head, yeah, I think you can wait an extra year, a decade, oh yeah."

"Yeah, about that, I won't make it and I'm oh so very tempted to take you to the guest room and…"

"Mommy! You looked great! You and Uncle Seth! Can you teach me the first one?"

I scooped him up and hugged him close and kissed his forehead.

"I'll teach it to you, it's called the Cleveland Shuffle, maybe daddy will wanna learn?"

Jacob ran his hands through his hair and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, after your mother and mine's vacation, you get to stay with grandma for three weeks."

"Really! Yay! What about, Nana, Kit and Kon?"

"Oh, they have sitters…"

Then Jacob added in a whisper.

"Hopefully they won't get eaten."

I rolled my eyes and kissed him.

"Just two more hours, do you think you can last that long?"

"Nine years of tension, I'm sure two hours won't kill me."

"Funny, just two minuets ago you were all rawr, like _Shark Boy_."

"Ha-ha, Lee. Anthony, go run along now, I think Claire wants to dance with you."

I heard Quil growl and saw he was behind me; I sent him a glare and growled back.

"She's not your doll Quil, she's ten years old you got eight more years yet. Plus Claire is his _cousin_."

"Sorry, Leah."

"Ya damn pedophile."

"Hey!"

I stuck my tongue out at him childishly and he rolled his eyes. Then I heard a click on glass and saw Alice standing on the table with a megaphone, I don't know how they live with her.

"EVERYONE IT'S TIME TO EAT, GOT TO THE TABLE WITH YOUR NAME AT IT, PLEASE AND THANK YOU!"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Jacob's hand and we walked to the table that was for us and the groom's men and bride's maids. Jacob sat at the end of the table and I sat to his left and everyone got where they were suppose to sit. Then the food was served, I saw BBQ ribs, Buffalo wings, salad, and all sorts of yummies. Everyone dug in except the Cullen's but hey the probably drank the blood from the meat.

"Sorry, Leah I like my blood fresh."

"Edward! Oh my gosh! Don't do that!"

"Sorry, just thought I'd let you know."

He walked away and I finished eating then Seth stood up and I rolled my eyes here came the 'you better take care of my sister' speech.

"Jake, man, welcome to the crazy Clearwater family."

"Thanks."

"Now, I know you love my sister, I'm glad you made her happy, but if you hurt her I'll--"

Then Lila came and stood up pulling a titanium Spork from her purse.

"If you hurt Leah, mate, I'll stab ya with my trusty titanium SPORK of doom!"

"I won't hurt her, promise."

"Oh, okay, good on ya then, mate. I reckon my work 'ere is done."

She sat back down eyeing him and put her Spork back, only she would carry a Spork around with her. Then Seth cleared his throat again.

"Anyways, as I was saying hurt her and you'll be tasting rubber for a year. Okay speech is over."

I rolled my eyes, God I loved that kid, I really did. Then Quil stood up and looked around nervously.

"Leah, take good care of this idiot because he can't think straight without you. I mean last week when you were with Alice, Rosalie and Lila in Las Vegas for the week he kept checking his phone for a text from you. He is hopeless without you Leah; he's like a lost puppy, so keep him on a leash."

"Will do, bud, I have him wrapped around my finger anyways."

Little Alice then came bounding over and gave me a package and then spoke in her tinkling voice.

"Jacob, Leah, you two are great together! And I wish you happiness and joy for eternity!"

"Aw, thanks Alice."

"Now time for the traditional wedding cake serving and wine sharing! WOO!"

Alice is on drugs, I swear the animal she drinks blood from must be a coke addict or something. We walked over to the cake and cut a piece out, I smashed it into Jacob's face as he did to me and then we crossed arms and drank the wine. There now Alice can be happy. Jacob licked the cake off my face and I dropped my fork.

"Perv."

"And you love it."

"_Children_."

"I'm saving all the good stuff for when we get to Florida."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a napkin wiping the rest of the cake off my face and then his, yuck dog slobber. Then Alice wheeled me away and took me to the stage, of course. Then Alice got to the mic.

"Well, Leah here has special surprise for you all! She is going to sing a song, _You Raise me Up_! Give up for Leah!"

Everyone clapped and I took the mic, I mean it was just me singing, not Celine Dion!

"Hey, what's up, yeah I'm going to sing, any valuable glass items, hide them--NOW!"

People snickered and I waited for everyone to settle down.

"Okay as you know I'm going _You Raise me Up_, yeah a sappy song, but it's my wedding day so--HA! Anyways this is dedicated to a certain…_dog_, I love him anyways, hon, don't be offended by my awful singing voice, just be glad I took the time to rehearse, what'd you think I did on the weekends for the past eight months?"

I heard Emmett laugh and say 'ha-ha, your wife called you a dog'.

"Anyways I'm going to sing the Becky Taylor version, because it was the best one I heard, but no way in hell am I singing in soprano and I have my back up singers! Woo! Lila, Alice and Rosalie! Give them a round of applause!"

Everyone applaud but it died out as the music began and I took a deep breath and began to singing.

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so wearyWhen troubles come and my heart burdened beWhen I am still and wait here in the silence,Until you come and sit awhile with me._

Everyone was silent, I either sucked horrible or I was good at singing.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;You raise me up: To more than I can be_

There was instrumental break and the girls' 'ahhing' part and I looked around nervously and Anthony was jumping up and down.

"Go mommy! You are amazing!"

I guess I was good, but kids always say you sound good. Then Alice, Rosalie and Lila began singing in the background along with me.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;You raise me up: To more than I can be._

I felt better because I had other singers with me and it calmed my nerves a little a bit.

_There is no life - no life without its hunger;Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;But when you come and I am filled with wonder,Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity._

Edward gave me the thumbs; I guess I was doing okay then. The next was the big part.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;You raise me up: To more than I can be._

The last four verses I was almost there.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;You raise me up: To more than I can be. _

When it was I expecting a 'boo' or a rock thrown at me head, but it was quiet and what expect was Anthony to climb on stage and hug me.

"Mommy, you were amazing! Everyone is speechless! I think you would make Simon Cowell cry!"

I looked and say some people were in tears, was I that bad? Then everyone applaud…late reaction, much? I hopped off stage only to be grabbed into Jacob's arms and he looked like he was ecstasy or heroin.

"Leah, that was amazing, you blew me away, look you made _Paul cry_. He had to have Rachel comfort him and make sure his daughter didn't see him. He left Terri with me because he didn't his little girl to think he was weak."

"All you have to do is look at him and you know he's weak, ha ammo for when he tries to play me!"

Then I felt Terri tug on my skirt and I looked at her, she had her little purse and was wearing her little blue dress, white tights and black dress shoes. She looked at me through big brown eyes and cocked her head to the side making her pigtails fall in a slanted direction.

"Leah, where's daddy and mama, I need to give them a flower I found! See I think it's a Mississippi flower!"

She had the cutest little lisp ever and she was four, and she was a spitting image of Rachel (thank God!) and she had a big sister, Carla Jane or C.J. she liked to be called. She was seven and a tough little cookie (brat actually).

"Your daddy need to go to the bathroom and your mom had to show him where it was--oh here they come now."

"Mama! Daddy! I have a flower for you! See it's from Mississippi I think!"

Rachel scooped her up and hugged her taking the flower and putting it in her hair.

"Oh, thank you, honey."

"It makes you look pretty, mama, you look like a princess!"

"Dad."

"Yes, C.J."

"I found a dead bat and it's a Vampire Bat, can I stuff it and keep it?"

Ah, the little ray of sunshine, she always spoke in a monotone and never smiled, if I had Paul as a dad, neither would I.

"No, C.J. we can't keep a dead bat in the house."

"But if we take it to the taxidermist he'll do it."

"C.J. I already told you we not stuffing dead animals to keep."

"But you keep that deer head on the wall! And what about that stuffed boar! It's not fair, dad! I want to be a taxidermist when I grow-up so I have to learn from a young age, how come you let Terri keep that bug collection, but I can't have a stuffed bat, I hate you! Now I see why Aunty Leah doesn't like you!"

How do I always get dragged into these? C.J. stormed off and followed her, into the woods where she sat on a rock stabbing the dirt with a stick.

"Hey, C.J. I know you don't always get what you want, but I know you don't hate your dad. He…he has his good…_moments_."

"No I hate him! He lets Terri do whatever she wants and I don't get anything at all! Also I always have to hang out with, Embry! He's like my stalker! I'm only _seven_ and he follows me around like a lost puppy, I think he's a pedophile and my dad just stands around and watches!"

Well that was new to me, I didn't Embry imprinted on C.J. and she doesn't even like it. Well, I know someone else who won't be with their imprint. She also had a wide vocabulary and she sounds more mature then she looks.

"Oh, hon, your dad just doesn't you to get hurt playing in the woods by yourself."

"I have Bobby, Bobby will protect me."

"Who's Bobby?"

"He's a boy."

She blushed; well she had a crush, adorable.

"Well, I kind of guessed he was a boy, tell me about him."

"He's eight and has blue eyes and is a little taller then myself. He has his spiked and he lives on the Reservation."

"Oh, is he in your class?"

"Yeah, and he said when we get older we're gonna run away together."

"Oh, well that's our little secret, okay? I won't tell anyone, pinky promise?"

"Okay!"

We did the whole pinky swear by saying I'd put a needle in my eye if I told anyone. I wasn't going if she wants to run away when she's old enough and she can get away from the imprint, as much as I love Embry I don't like people's choice taken away its like an arranged marriage.

"Hey, we should get back to the party."

"Okay, I'm sorry about being a brat on your wedding but I don't like dresses and look what my mom made me wear and my dad won't let me have a stuffed bat."

"I can't do anything about the bat, but I do have some of your Capri pants and shirts from when you spent the night last weekend before I went to Vegas, want to change into that?"

"Yeah!"

"C'mon lets go I have to go to the car, okay follow me."

------------

A/N: Second half coming soon!


	12. Wow, Seth & Leah, wow, part II

A/N: Part 2

"Alright, Leah."

We walked to my car that was parked in front of the Cullen home and I waited outside for her to change in my car. She came out wearing flip-flops and Capri's and a white shirt that said 'I See Dumb People' and it had Bart Simpson on it, I got that for her, Paul was not happy about that. We walked back and Paul looked like he was punched in the gut and Jacob I could tell was trying to reason with him and he saw C.J. and his eyes lit up and he and Embry came running to her.

"C.J. I'm sorry honey, I am, please don't hate me."

"C.J. don't do that to your father, you made him worried sick!"

"No, I'm sorry, dad, Leah told me that you just worry about me and stuff and that's why sometimes you make Embry watch me in the woods, but I have Bobby and he's really nice and we can protect each other."

Embry looked sick and Paul looked like he was going to faint. Rachel came over and nearly dropped Terri because she saw what C.J. was wearing.

"C.J. where's your dress?"

"I let her change, Rachel, she doesn't enjoy dresses, I hope you don't mind, don't yell at her because I gave her permission."

"I don't mind what she wears, as long as it's appropriate."

"Embry, buddy come here for a moment I have to speak with you privately."

"Sure?"

I walked to a corner of the yard and I crossed my arms.

"Explain."

"Explain what?"

"Why didn't you tell me you imprinted on C.J.! What the hell?"

"I know, I should have told you…last year, but it slipped my mind."

"So, how did Paul react, how did Jacob react?"

"They nearly killed me, Sam had to take Paul out the room and Jacob lunged at me but Seth dragged him outside too. It was kind of awkward…be lucky you had a boy, I would feel so sorry for any boy to imprint on your daughter if you had one."

"Yea, I would castrate them and I don't care if it's a mystical magic find your soul mate crap, I just find it plain stupid, the poor girl gets her choice taken away, but C.J. is a tough gal, she'll fight it I know her. She's like…she's like me, a fighter."

"Yes she is, look at this bruise I have to sport around because of her and when she kicked me in the nuts last week…oh just thinking about it hurts."

"Hmm, looks like I won't have to castrate you, she's already gonna crush you baby-maker. I'm proud of her."

"Leah! What the hell kind of friend are you!"

"Ya know I love ya, you're my right-hand man when it comes to trouble. Let's get back to the part before Jacob thinks you and I ran off together."

"Hmm, I don't think that would be too bad."

Embry wiggled an eyebrow and I rolled my eyes playfully punching his shoulder.

"Ah, well you should have said that _yesterday_ before I was married!"

I said purposely when I knew Jacob was coming. I heard him and I heard him gasp.

"You would actually leave me for _Embry_! I see how it is!"

I rolled my eyes and kissed Jacob.

"I'm not _desperate_, Jacob, gees."

"Hey!"

"Love, ya, Embry!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"LEAH!"

Oh, no, here comes trouble, Jared and Kim's son, Ronnie, I have had the worst experience with this…_child_; you would think Paul raised him! I mean every time I see him he touches my boobs by 'accident' about five times every hour, but to today I'm surprised he didn't! I bet you its because Kim threatened to take away his X-Box three-sixty, she needs to whoop the kid, I mean I'm lucky, Anthony was born a natural angel, not that I'm bragging, he's never misbehaved before in his life…

SMACK!

"Ow! My boob! You little…"

"Your boobs are always squishy!"

"Jacob, tell Kim if she doesn't take her kid away from me, I'm going to spank him in front of everyone!"

"Leah, you would never spank me, because you don't even whoop, Anthony."

"Because he's not a perv and goes around touching girls' boobs!"

"But your's are big! And round and--"

"Oh, gosh! Leah, I'm sorry!"

"Ugh, did you let Paul raise him? Normally I don't wish this on boys, but I hope he becomes gay, because he just might rape me when I'm older."

"Leah, he wouldn't…but if he was gay what about Anthony?"

"Well, never mind then, I'm sure I can live with a perv."

"Look, I'm sorry; I don't know where it comes from…"

"Well, let's see, Embry, Quil, Seth, Paul, Jacob…oh the list could go _on_, but I'm sure you get it."

"Yeah…well you should be getting back with your husband, don't like feel of saying, my husband?"

"Yes, I also like feel of being the kind of woman that as soon as my feet hit the floor the devil says _'Oh crap, she's up!'_ because that's the kind of woman I am, tee-hee."

"This is why you where my idol in high school, you would reach a goal and be mighty proud, I wish I could do that."

"Well, you got Jared, that was a goal, was it not?"

"Oh, yeah…"

"Well, I better go talk to my mom, I need to fill her in on all of Anthony's medicines and things like that."

"Alright, talk to you later."

She walked away scolding Ronnie as she went and he was pouting when she said no games, TV and you're grounded. I walked to my mom and she waved cheerfully from her spot by Charlie.

"Hey, mom, just need to fill you in on Anthony's medicine."

"Okay, let me write it down…ready."

"Okay first thing in the morning he needs his anti-rejection medicine, you know for his heart. His pain medicine because, he gets those pains in his sides all the time. No sweets after eight PM, or you will regret it. If he wants a nap let him, because he will be as cranky as me before I had him.

"Make sure he gets his Strawberry-Orange Sunny-D, that's the only sweet thing he can have after eight. Be sure he gets in the bath by seven, up in the morning by seven AM, have his clothes laid out the night before. School starts at eight-fifteen, but you already knew that. Be sure his lunched is packed the night before, oh and I already left all that he needs at your house in my old room. Kit, Kon, and Nana are staying with the Cullens'. Oh and Anthony likes to see the Cullens' at least once a week."

"Alright, hon, I got it."

"Oh and every Saturday his favorite shows come on, Naruto at…I can't remember but he will and Bleach, which comes on at twelve and Code Geass which is after Bleach and that's the only time I allow him to stay up late."

"Alright, gotcha, medicine first thing in the morning, no sweets after eight, Strawberry-Orange Sunny-D, Bleach, Naruto, Code Geass, visiting the Cullens. He has to be up by seven, have his clothes laid out the night before, his lunch made the night before and be in the tub by seven. Oh and the naps, if he's anything like you say, then…"

"Yeah, seems everything's in order, now I have to tell the Cullen's about the dogs, see ya, mama!"

"See you later, hon."

I walked over to Alice who had a note book out and a pencil.

"Ready to write when you're ready to tell me the dealio!"

"Okay, put them outside first thing in the morning then fill their bowls with food and water. Let them back so they can eat then let them back out. Make sure they swimming at least three times a week or you will not have happy Newfies. They like cuddling oh and Nana watch out for her or your Jimmy Choo's will be killed."

"No! My Prada too? My Pastry's and Baby Phat's?"

"Yeah, keep the closet locked or all your babies will be killed."

"Gasp! Did it every happen to you?"

"Oh, yes, my beautiful Christian Lacroix Stilettos, the where pink and black and had jewels hanging off the front, they were my favorite too."

"You mean as in thee Christian Lacriox Stilettos?"

"Yes, they costed me a pretty penny too, oh well."

"But I just bought a new pair of Gucci heels and Chanel heels, I must pad lock my closet! I don't want my Coach shoes to be killed or my purses, oh poor you!"

"No, I learned my lesson the first time, all shoes over thirty bucks much go on the top shelf of my closet."

"I didn't know you wore expensive things."

"I am a _girl_; you know I have my moments, sheesh! Then again I do wear Timberland boots and heels; oh you have to buy a pair of Timberland heels! They are cute and tough, you could hike in them."

"I'm taking you shopping next time I go! Speaking of going somewhere don't you have a honeymoon to attend? A honeymoon in a five bedroom Villa that over looks the sea?"

"What honeymoon? I have a son that needs to be watched"

I smiled cockily and Alice rolled her eyes.

"No, you need a vacation, you're tense, and we must see you off!"

"But there's half an hour left!"

"So, you need time to toss the bouquet and have Jacob remove your garter."

"With children around? Oh, sorry not possible!"

"This is why you need to get laid! You're to uptight, gees, I would think since you've been hanging around with Emmett his pervy-ness would rub off on you."

"Thanks, Alice thanks a bunch."

"Oh you're welcome! I also packed your suitcase!"

"Which I'll be going through, I also packed my own suitcase, because I know you, Alice."

"Damn, well let's announce it!"

"I hate you."

"Sure you do, let's go! Attention, everybody! Time for the bouquet toss and garter fling, woo!"

"You stupid, leech."

"But I'm your favorite stupid leech!"

"Whatever you tell yourself to sleep at night…wait you don't sleep. Okay whatever you tell yourself to get through a day."

"Ha-ha."

I walked over to the stage and snatch the boquet out of Alice hands. Stupid little pixie, I don't how the Cullens' and Hales' deal with her. I turned around and closed my eyes chucking the boquet behind me.

SMACK!

"Ow, my eye! Hey I caught it!"

I turned around and Lila had, she was grinning ear to ear. Didn't see that coming.

"Good job, Lila--"

"JACOB! Get your wolfy ass here! Time to remove the garter! Edward, round up the kiddies and take them to the living room!"

"Jesus, Alice, you won't let me get out of this will you? Oh, well I wore leggings anyways, but you can clearly see that, can you not?"

"They're still somewhat see through."

"An that's why I wore shorts over them."

"No! You stupid wolf, how the hell did you every get laid?"

"Well, I didn't have a kid before?"

"I don't like you right now."

"Oh, looks like you can't go shopping with someone who has '_a perfect figure'_ too bad."

"Damn you, Leah, damn you to hell."

"You know you love me Alice."

"Jacob~! Leah is ready."

I shot the little pixie from hell a glare and stubbornly sat in the chair crossing my arms. Eh, but I think Jacob would be surprised with the garter I got, he-he. Since there wasn't much of a dress everyone same him take it of between his teeth. Abosolutly disgusting, see this is why guys shouldn't make wedding traditions. He got it off and looked at me.

"Team…Vampire? You got a garter that has a thing on that says Team Vampire and its black and red? Wow."

"You love it."

"Okay, yeah, I love it, my wife is siding with the Vamps."

"Oh, yeah, because they'd never get tired when it came to getting laid."

"You'd do it with a vamp and not me?"

"Oh, yeah especially Emmett, he's in to that kinky stuff."

"Woo! Wolf-girl! You, me, now my room!"

"Okay, Emmett, give me like five minuets!"

"Okay! I'll be there in nothing but a bathrobe, with whips and handcuffs!"

"Woo! That's hot! What are we gonna do a all nighter?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed and Emmett winked at me. Some of the guest laughed and Lila was cheering how she got it all on tape. Then a car pulled up and it had a sign that said 'Just Married' with the classic cans and such tied to the back. I walked to the can and popped the trunk open. I grabbed the pink Gucci suit case and opened, yep I knew Alice packed this, I began grabbing things I didn't want, for one they were nothing but strings and lace. I pulled one out and looked at Alice.

"Is this even counted as clothing? Its nothing but string!"

I chucked it across the yard and Alice gasped.

"How could you! That's a one of a kind imported from Japan! Its pure silk!"

"Aw, to bad…hey these are cute."

"What is?"

"This bra, it has pink and black skulls on it, hmm, oh look matching underwear. Well you bought something decent…oooh, what adorable bathing suit, a skirt bottom and a tank-top like top, gees, Alice at least you know something's I like."

"Well I had help…"

"Let me guess…Lila?"

"Yeah, she only picked out the stuff that isn't revealing…traitor!"

"Well, she knows I like clothes that cover me, not let the whole world see me naked."

"Well, its only Jacob! Well let me rephrase that its only Jacob whoever the poor sucker is who is with him well he's phased…"

"Cripes, I swear…"

"Leah, mate, I reckon you might want the suitcase you packed here!"

"Thanks, clothes that _cover_ me."

I dropped the suitcase in the trunk and slammed it shut. Then Edward came back outside with the kids, I'm surprised he's still asleep--err--still standing. Anthony came running and wrapped his arms around me, he was getting tall, stupid tall husband.

"Mommy, I'm going to miss you!"

"I'll be back, I promise, we'll be back in time for your birthday, okay?"

"Okay!"

Then the waterworks started, but no one will let me stay just because he cried…heartless bastards.

"Will you call me every night, mama?"

And now he was using mama, which I know he got from me.

"Yes, honey, every night and I'll email Grammy pictures, okay?"

"Okay!"

"I'll bring something back for you, okay?"

"A Ichigo t-shirt! No! A Kon t-shirt!"

Ah, Kon the pervy stuffed lion our dog was named after. Speaking of which that dog's birthday is coming up, but I won't be here for it…maybe a double party…

"Hmm, maybe a Sasuke shirt…hey, mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I get Sasuke hair?"

"Duck butt hair? If you want…but you want to cut off your beautiful hair?"

"Yeah, I like Sasuke's hair, its awesome! It gets him a lot of girls!"

And the dreaded words came, my baby was well, growing up, now I know how my father felt when I got my first period. Dammit, I must not cry over something so normal…

"You don't need to worry about girls yet."

"Yeah-huh! 'Cause Scarlet likes boys' with flippy hair! And Sasuke has flippy hair."

"We can discuss this later I have to got now, I'll call you when I get there."

"Okay, mommy, I'll miss you!"

He hugged me then went to Jacob and hugged him.

"I'll miss you too, daddy, take good care of mommy or I won't talk to you ever again!"

"Alright, bud, I'll take good care of even though she could probably take on a pack of wolves."

I snorted leave it to Jacob for a comment like that, I kissed my son on the forehead and got into the front seat of the car. I would have to change into my H&M outfit, which I got in Vegas. It was a white dress with a jeans type thing that wrapped around my waist, worn with leggings of course. As we pulled away Jacob sighed so dramatically.

"Finally, a vacation, but a certain alpha female had to throw out all the good stuff."

"I could walk out fully clothed in sweaters and jeans and you'd still be turned on!"

"…Touche."

"I agreed to marry you…why?"

"'Cause you love me?"

"No, I think I was blinded by your rock hard abs, but hey who wouldn't?"

"And I think I was blinded by C cups, but hey who guy wouldn't?"

"Hmm…my brother?"

"Aside from blood relatives."

"A gay man?"

"I think you would turn a gay man straight."

"Oh! I did that! No seriously! It was Lila's cousin, you see he was visiting and I didn't know he was going to be with Lila at Kalahari water park and when I walked out he said 'Now I see why my friends like girls!" good times…good times…"

"You seriously…turned a gay man…straight?"

"No, just bi."

"But you said…"

"No, I just turned him straighter than he was."

I climbed back into the front seat and took out my sketch pad. Jacob looked over and gave me a questioning look.

"What is with her hair?"

"Its called scene hair, duh."

"Okay…it looks emo…"

"There's a difference."

"What's the difference?"

"Emo kids are over emotional and think lowly of themselves, whereas scene kids think highly if themselves and want people to know they're good-looking."

"Oh…"

"Simpleton…"

--------------

**Alice's POV**

_A few hours later…_

I heard my laptop beep and I dashed to it. Leah and Jacob must have gotten to the Villa. Time for plan, 'Getting in the Mood' I am such a genius! Since I couldn't see there futures I had to take matters into my own hands with technology. I made a sensor which would alert through my laptop with a beeping noise. It was only activated by the key I gave them. I pressed a few buttons and turned a camera on just to make sure it was them. I smiled and saw Leah stretching.

"_Leah, hurry up!"_

"_No, I'm taking a shower and going to bed."_

I pressed the music button and the song 'Bed' by J. Holiday began playing. I heard Leah groan and she glared at Jacob.

"_Jacob, I said no, music won't change my mind."_

"_It wasn't me!"_

"_Alice…"_

Tee-hee I've been caught!

"_Well since little ol' Alice went trough all this trouble we really should honor that…"_

"_Fine! I give!"_

I shut the camera off and shut my laptop. Victory, sweet victory!

"Alice, what did you do?"

"Nothing, Jazzy! I'm oh so innocent, you know I am."

"Sure, Alice I know you better then that and I know your emotions, let's see, giddy, excited and 'helping'."

"I am helping! Really! C'mon on now, I help Bella and Edward and see what happened! They have Nessie!"

"Right, Alice, right…"

**Behind the scenes…**

Benehime: This was going to be one whole chapter, but yeah…I split it! It was over 9,000 words!

Alice: My plan was so genius!

Benehime: I know, you are uber smart!

Alice: Yeah! Now lets go shopping at Hot Topic!

Benehime: You know my taste!

Benehime/Alice: AWAY TO SHOP!

A/N: Meh, this chappie somewhat sucked, but deal with it! You fuzz bags are lucky I even did this, so ungrateful! No, I'm kidding, anyways next is the epilogue then there shall be a sequel either called 'A Fine Frenzy' of 'Stickwitu' I don't anyways, bye!


	13. Epilogue

A/N: Epilogue! It won't be that long, then there's a preview for 'A Fine Frenzy' Oh! I never told you all this but I got little baby chickens in March and in a few weeks we're gonna take them to a farm! Woo! Epilogue is very short.

--------------

I just got back from my honeymoon three days ago. I so happy to see my little boy, but when we pulled up at mom's Anthony came running out and tripped over his shoelace and fell down the front steps. He broke his right arm and we had to rush him to the hospitable. Now here I was at home, taking care of him. Plus it was almost his birthday and we couldn't have it at Splash Zone like he wanted, I would just take him to Six Flags or something. Anyways, when we had gotten back from the hospitable he showed me a kitten he found and asked if we could keep it. I said yes but Jacob was reluctant at first, but I convinced him. The kitten's name is Big Mama Tabby or Tabby for short. She is a big fat kitten and she is a calico and since all calicos are girls we didn't have to look. Then again there is that rare occasion when there are male calicos but they can't breed. But yeah, now we have four animals in the house, but the dogs love Tabby and she loves them so it all works out.

I know my life from now on will be happier, simpler, but you never know, trouble could be lurking around every corner, but for now I am happy and that's all I think of right now. Don't live in the past, live for today, not tomorrow and hope for a bright future. But I have my two boys, my dogs and cat. I have my family and extended family, my friends, acquaintances' and enemies. I will strive to be a better person, friend, lover and mother. If I were to die right now, I would have no regrets and I would be happy. My life is not a fairy tale, I am not a princess and there are never happy endings, life is short and I will live it to the fullest. But life may not be a fairy tale but I found someone to love me and guide me. So I close this chapter of my life to start anew…

_And she just needs some to guide her home…_

_-Jon McLaughlin, Beautiful Disaster _

**Preview to: A Fine Frenzy**

Finally after lord knows how long I could phase, which I was delighted to do so! I was going to patrol with Jacob, but I didn't see why we had to patrol. Anyways I think he wanted us to be together so the pack wouldn't be scarred because Jacob's mind tended to…wander. I walked to that back door and kissed Nana, Kit and Kon. Anthony was visiting Seth and Lila, who learned she was pregnant, no surprise there really, see I told them to use contraceptives, but oh no, I was never right! I scratched Tabby on the head and she purred. I stepped outside and walked down the steps and onto a brick path to the gate in the back which led into the woods. I began to unlatch the gate when a sharp pain shot trough my abdomen, stomach and sides. The pain was so powerful it knocked me to my knees. I tasted copper and then I coughed blood sputtering everywhere. I heard the backdoor open and I heard Jacob telling the dogs we'd be back soon. I felt something pooling around me and when I looked I saw my once grey shorts drenched in blood…

A/N: Oh, I'm so cruel! Anyways look out for 'A Fine Frenzy'. OhMiGosh! This is the first story I have ever finished! That's a little depressing don't you think? But I'm ADHD so you kind of get it don't you? Anyways bye!


	14. Playlist

A/N: So here's the play list for this story and if you didn't know the story's name came from the song 'Beautiful Disaster' by Jon McLaughlin and it fits. The ones with * next to them are ones you should listen to.

~*~*~*~*~*~

*Beautiful Disaster - Jon McLaughlin, the part where it says '_And she just need someone to guide her home' _just means she needs someone to love her and get her through hard-times

*You Raise Me Up - Becky Taylor, _'I am strong when I am on your shoulders' _means Leah feels stronger when she's with Jacob.

4 Words (to Choke Upon) - Bullet for my Valentine, when Leah was telling Sam she is happy with Jacob.

*Something - Escape the Fate, _'And now you wish you meant something to somebody else' _states that Leah is over Sam and that he means more to Emily than her and Jacob with Nessie.

El Manana - Gorillaz, _'Maybe in time, you'll want to be mine'_ that before this story took place it took Leah awhile to warm up to Jacob.

*Ashley - Escape the Fate, _'I'm the moth and you're the light. Use these wings so I can fly, I can fly.'_ Leah is the light of Jacob's world.

Change - Taylor Swift, _'Can you see it now These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down cause it's a revolution throw your hands up cause we never gave in' _about breaking the imprint and going through all crap and remaining strong for the most part.

*My Heart - Paramore, _'This heart, it beats, beats for only you this heart, it beats, beats for only you this heart, it beats, beats for only you my heart is yours'_ self-explanatory…

Don't Trust Me - 3OH!3, pretty much never trust Nessie…

Listen to Your Heart (slow version) - DHT, _'Listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye'_ something Leah Apparently didn't do, but it was for his own good…I think.

My Life Would Suck Without You - Kelly Clarkson, yeah her life did suck before she was with Jacob.

I Won't Say I'm in Love - Meg, Hercules movie, yeah the song is so Leah XD

Miss Independent - Kelly Clarkson, _'What is the feeling taking over thinking no one could open the door surprise, it's time to feel what's real what happened to Miss Independence no longer need to be defensive goodbye, old you when love, is true' _she was distant and she got close to Jacob and fell in love and no longer was Miss Independent.

Definitely Maybe - FM Static, _'And how much longer will this keep getting stronger I wonder what she's doing when I'm singing myself to sleep cause he's a faker so see ya later I wonder when you'll realize that she means a lot more to me' _and _'And even when he kissed her he was looking over, staring at her sister' _yeah pretty self-explanatory XD

*So, I Guess This is Goodbye - I Am Ghost, _'So I drew a goodnight kiss, I said it was all for you held your face in time but the miracles came crashing down' _yes I am well aware this song talks about death BUT its talking about the girl leaving but I picked this song because Leah left him when she was preggers and it talks about marriage XD I am so fucking emo :3

And I - Ciara, _'He could have everything in this world but he'll sacrifice it all for me and I made up my mind I'm in love this time and it feels so real' _think back to chapter, eight and nine, where Jacob tells her he only wants her and Anthony.

I'm in Heaven When you Kiss Me - ATC, again self-explanatory.

Look at us Now (Baby) - Serina Paris, _'Remembering the time our love was not so fine, we made it baby, look at us now, baby look at us' _they made through hard times together.

A/N: Lol, a long play list for a short story XD Yeah the ones with stars* next to them you should listen to! Ciao!


End file.
